Patience Divine
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: I love this new category of friendship.  That's what this story's about.  Friendship.  Luke and Lorelai.  Rated M and complete.


**_Disclaimer_**: ASP created the characters; I just use them like puppets.

Hello everybody!!! I have something else for you all to read.

This is complete. And I had no desire to split it into chapters, so the result is this big, long, twenty thousand plus word one-shot, lol. Sorry.

I'm going to attempt to set you up for the story. Attempt is the operative word. There's not a particular season it's taking place in because it's loosely based. The main thing in here is that Luke and Lorelai are friends, but it's a little different than what we saw on the show. Not in a bad way. But it's definitely different. I'm aware of that, so no need to comment on it in your review, lol. It's not clear on what past relationships happened, so I'll just make up my mind right now…uh…Rachel happened, her return in season 1 didn't but she definitely happened. That's actually touched on. Max didn't happen. Alex...who's barely worth mentioning…didn't happen. Jason definitely didn't happen and neither did Nicole. Those relationships were too close to the time this story may have taken place. Actually, Lorelai, in this story, has more of a free spirit…or even _more free_ I should say. So, it's assumed she's never really done the whole relationship thing.

I toyed with the rating, then finally just landed on M. I really don't know. It's not really M in my opinion, but it's M, nonetheless.

It's been a while, so it's good to put something out here. Just read and I hope you guys like it b/c I definitely love the way it turned out. But that's just me. Get comfortable…and Enjoy!

**Patience Divine**

Is it possible for an attractive male and an attractive female to have a platonic relationship if both their statuses read: single? Luke had, both, seen and heard the question presented over the years. Not to him, but still, he had had an opportunity to consider it. And he had. His answer to the question, through experience, had landed him on 'no'. He was a bit older now. A bit wiser. But experiences reached during his youth prompted an answer to the question. He'd never been the social butterfly. And had never had a desire to transform into one. Even when his looks and his jock status tried to force him there, he had done well at avoiding it. So, there were never any cliques that placed truckloads of girls in his immediate circle. Even so, as a teenager and a twenty-something year old, he'd befriended a few girls. And every one of them, he ended up dating. There weren't many. Only one person's fingers would be needed to count them. Casual sex had never been his thing.

Some of the girls started out as buddies and moved to more, and some started right at _more_. But either way, he once believed the answer to be 'no'. Any girl that was his type-- beautiful, intelligent, independent, understanding-- would not remain only a friend for long. And it was never underlying intentions that would upgrade them. It would just happen naturally.

That had been his experience...until he met Lorelai Gilmore.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey." He was out in the customer area of the diner, and he followed Lorelai over to the counter. She stopped at a stool, and he went around back. "What can I get you?"

She smiled. "Coffee."

"Coming up." He reached for the pot, then a mug. Setting it down, he began to pour. Lorelai watched, still with a smile.

"...and...a favor," she added.

He filled the mug and set the pot back on the burner. He turned back and focused on her. "And that would be?"

She moved her eyes up and down his upper body quickly. "You look nice today. Is that a new flannel?" She asked.

"No," he answered monotonously. "And I'm not a pancake. Now, what's the favor?"

Her brows wrinkled. But her intelligence was one of the things that made her so very favorable. The wrinkle went away before it really set in. "Ah," she said with a nod. "You think I'm trying to butter you up."

Luke smiled. There was definitely no one like her.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she said shaking her head. "I'd never...ever...not in a million years...try that tactic with you. I know you are far too brilliant--and may I add _beautiful_," she said quickly as she held up a finger, "...to fall for such an obvious, sad, and _trite_ attempt at flattery. I was merely stating how your statuesque frame was able to wonderfully bring an, apparently, old cloth back to life and set off that gorgeous gleam in your eye." She smiled as if waiting for him to fall at her feet in gratitude.

He pointed to himself. "You see this? This is me being receptive." He looked at his watch. "And it's going away in T minus--"

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said. "I'll get to the favor."

"Let's hear it," he said as he placed both hands on the edge of the countertop.

Sticking her lip out, she held her thumb and pointing finger an inch apart. "Can I just use a_ teeeny _bit more butter because I think it'll make my favor a little less..._favorish_ and a little more of a...fun activity. Which it is, by the way," she added quickly. "So much fun!"

"Just say it."

She covered her face, uncovered it, looked at him, then picked up her mug and took a long sip of coffee. She saw him getting frustrated, and she set the mug down. "Wow, this is great cof--"

"Bye," he said as he started to walk away. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Okay, I'll say it. Don't go anywhere." He sighed exhaustedly and leaned against the counter once again. Lorelai's hand slid from his wrist down to his hand. She thoughtfully played with the hairs that extended under his flannel. "Now, can you promise to consider it?" She asked, not bothering to look at him as she sadly asked the question. She could clearly see his answer being 'no'.

Luke looked down to where her fingers lightly pulled at his arm hair. He rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at how pathetic she sounded. "Lorelai, just say it. I'll be open-minded...most likely," he added low.

She pulled her hand away and sighed. "I have a date this weekend." Luke nodded tiredly.

"Point?" He asked. She had a date most weekends.

She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously getting ready to be smart. Instantly remembering she was asking him for a favor, she dropped her gaze quickly. "Well, it's a blind date."

Luke frowned. "Who set you up with a blind date?"

She fought a smile. "You'll laugh."

"Yeah, I probably will," he said instantly. "But who was it?"

She looked down. "Um, Meahaal," she mumbled quickly. She looked up and resumed speaking clearly. "Anyway, I was--"

"I'm sorry, who did you say?"

"Goodness, Luke, are you deaf? I said it clearly. If you didn't hear, then you are obviously not paying attention to me, and we should focus _that_! On how you never respect me in this friendship. It's because I'm a woman, isn't it? You believe in that _women should be seen and not heard _nonsense. I gotta tell you, Luke, I'm a little disappointed in you right now."

"Lore--"

"No, no!" She began. "I am hurt, and you know what? I think you now _owe_ me a favor! That's what I think. I mean, you stand there and like...just tell me that I am nothing. Just a rib. Isn't that what you said?" She could see Luke reddening, probably in frustration. But she continued. "Of course that's what you said. You probably don't remember it, but I do. And you know why? Because I _listen_, unlike you. I respect you, Luke. Can you say the same thing?" She paused, and Luke just stared at her. "Clearly not," she answered, trying to contain laughter.

She took a deep breath. "Now, about that favor you owe me..."

Luke's jaw tightened and he shook his head. He spoke tensely. "Lorelai, I told you--"

"Luke, calm down. I was just kidding," she said watching him grip the countertop tightly.

"No, let me say this," he said. He looked her square in the eyes. Lorelai internally kicked herself for making him so angry. "I told you," he said through gritted teeth, "...I _told_ you..." He hit the countertop with each of his following words, "...Do Not Go Off Of Your Medication--" Lorelai laughed, "--until the doctor _specifically_ tells you to."

Lorelai continued to laugh. Luke leaned up and adjusted his cap, a smile adorning his face.

"I thought you were really upset," she said.

"Yeah, well, I am well aware of your many issues. I deal with them accordingly, but getting upset doesn't solve much."

She smiled wide. "You know me so well." Luke nodded. "And you get me," she added with a shrug. How'd that happen?"

"Time."

She nodded.

"Patience."

She nodded again.

"Prayer."

She smiled. "So humorous," she said as she took several large gulps of coffee.

Luke told her to hold on for a second as he went to tend to a few customers. He came back. "Speaking of patience," he said with a sigh, "Who set you up on a blind date, and what is the favor?" He wiped his hands on his jeans and this time leaned fully onto the counter off to the side of her.

Lorelai sighed. She knew she had dragged it out long enough. "Michel set it up."

Luke's eyes widened. "Really?"

She studied him for a few seconds. "No laughter?"

Luke shrugged. "Not really. How'd that happen?"

"Well, the guy's a police officer." Luke nodded. "He was in the paper last week. Nothing heroic. It was just for an event at the station." She shrugged. "I was looking at his photo and I mentioned how he was cute. Michel said he knew the guy. I asked him a few questions, he gave me a few 'go to hells'," she said chuckling, "then, finally he agreed to set something up."

"And you trust him to set you up?"

"Uh..not really," she said. "He got this weird smile on his face like he was trying to _really_ set me up for something. So, I don't know."

"Have you met the guy?"

Lorelai smiled. "No. Hence, the term '_blind _date'."

"Well, you saw his photo. That doesn't make it too _blind_ a blind date."

"Photos lie. Sometimes someone gorgeous can look horrible in every picture they're in. And vice versa."

Luke's eyebrows drew together. "If you haven't met the guy and you don't trust that Michel wouldn't set you up with _a rapist_, then maybe you shouldn't go."

"A cop who's a rapist?"

"It happens," he said seriously.

She waved her hand. "No, he would never do that. He's probably just hiding that the guy has a hook for a hand or something." She smiled. "But I do get your point though...which is where you come in."

"Oh boy." Luke dropped his head.

"Hey, straighten up there, Soldier." Lorelai rubbed his arm. He looked up and met her eyes. She smiled. "That's my big, strong man," she said encouragingly. He shook his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

Lorelai folded her arms on the countertop. "Go with me?"

He frowned at her. "Do what?"

"I want you to go with me. We're meeting at this really public place. It's kind of like a bar. After work. Nothing big. I just wanted you to go with me and kind of be there in case he tries to...hook me to death or something."

"You want me to be your spy?" He asked.

"Will you, Mr. Gadget?" He rolled his eyes and Lorelai chuckled. "No, you don't have to spy," she said. "I just need you there to watch my back," she said lightly with shrug.

Luke knew he'd do it. She was his best friend, and he was always there when someone he cared about needed him. Still, he hardly wanted to agree. "Damn, Lorelai, you couldn't find anyone else to do this?"

She gave him an obvious look. "Of course I could have." She secured a piece of his flannel between her fingers and moved it from right to left. "But I wanted you to do it."

He shook his head. "I guess this is where I should be flattered," he said blandly.

"Well, yeah, it is kind of an honor," she said playfully.

He grumbled.

"Plus," she said leaning in with a smile. "It's a pretty hot place to pick up chicks."

"Yeah, I was just _looking _for a place to do that," he mumbled smartly.

Lorelai considered who she was talking to. "Yeah, you don't really do that, do you?" She said considerately. She shrugged. "Well, it's a pretty hot place for chicks to pick _you_ up, then." Luke scoffed. "Come on, Luke," she encouraged. "This'll be fun. It'll be like my ultimate test."

"What are you talking about?"

"This place offers the pick of the litter, I hear. I know someone's going to swoop in," she said matter-of-factly. "And you get to see me act all territorial and jealous."

"What?"

"You know. I'll be the friend who's all about friendship until some gorgeous beauty takes interest, then I'll see that I really want to be in her place. It'll be fun. What do you say?" She asked with a grin.

"You're insane."

"I'm just kidding, Luke. But I do want to see you have some fun. Just go and enjoy the environment or something."

"...while you're on a blind date?"

"While I'm on a blind date," she confirmed happily as she lifted her eyebrows.

"Jeez," he muttered. It sounded like more fun by the second. He groaned. "I'll go," he finally agreed.

Lorelai clapped. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Luke."

He stood up and sighed.

"And I know you're going to enjoy yourself. Watch you get the hottest lady in the joint," Lorelai said nodding. "I mean, if _you _can't get picked up in a bar, what hope is there for those working strictly off of personality?" she asked seriously.

"Stop. I'm blushing," he deadpanned.

She winked at him as she waved her empty mug for a refill. "Well, I speak the truth."

Luke smiled and took her mug.

Lorelai Gilmore.

The lady who had come along years and years ago into Luke's life. Far beyond _beauty_. _Intelligent_...with a nice dose of wit that made everything else pop. _Understanding_, compassionate, selfless. Mother Teresa would've been jealous. And _independent_? She gave the word new meaning. All the attributes in a wonderful nutshell. Yep, Lorelai Gilmore came along and shattered his pre-existing beliefs about platonic relationships when attraction was present. Shattered it into a billion little pieces.

She was his friend, his confidante, the person with whom he let himself have fun with. Joke with. They were the best of friends and had been for years.

At first, it frustrated him that nothing developed between them. Because he was so infatuated with her. She lit things inside of him that he didn't even know had a wick. She made him laugh when he was perfectly happy being the town grump. And she could do this with a simple smile. Everything she did was so simple, and it did things to him--things no one else could ever do.

She flirted. At first, he would try to take those flirtations and run with them, thinking she wanted more, but he would never get very far. He would try to remain subtle with his interest. But Lorelai never did what his other women had done in the transition. She didn't latch onto it. She seemed to grow an attachment. She clung to it from afar, but she never latched onto it fully. He never came out and told her that he wanted more. His actions didn't openly suggest it either. In retrospect, he believes that Lorelai began to form comfort with him during that phase of subtlety. She probably had never had a guy that didn't pounce simply because she was being friendly with him.

He learned that when she wanted something, she went for it. She didn't just nibble around the edges of her burger, but she sunk her teeth in and made her point clear. This helped him to realize that she didn't want a relationship with him. She _did_ flirt, but he supposed it was more her sexuality than anything else. It took him months to accept that they would only have friendship between them.

Once he came to peace with that, he found himself becoming happier and more settled with her. The comfort level went through the roof, and she became an incredible part of his life. He cherished her. He put off finding a girlfriend because he wasn't ready to have the conversation about his feelings for Lorelai. Knowing full well how threatened women became by other female presences, he wasn't in a rush to go down that road. But Lorelai was _just_ his friend. He knew it'd be damn near impossible to get the girlfriend to understand though. Sometimes when doing mock explanations in his head, he'd have his own doubts because putting it into words wasn't all that easy without it sounding non-platonic.

She would go on dates, sometimes tell him about her dates. Her guys. And he wouldn't feel the pain of jealousy anymore like he used to when his feelings were still being sorted. He figured that to be the major test of one's feelings--having to watch the person with someone else.

He'd told his sister, Liz, about Lorelai, and in trying to tell her about their relationship, Liz offered up a term. _Sister_. Like a sister. They were on the phone, and Luke shook his head furiously before verbally disputing. It was platonic, his and Lorelai's relationship. Though he'd done a great job of ridding all thoughts that didn't fit the category, hearing Lorelai described as a sister went way too far. Definitely not like a sister. Why? Who cares. The term was just _wrong_.

Whatever their relationship was, Luke enjoyed it. He enjoyed being around her, and talking to her was always a treat. Though, she often didn't know he saw it as such.

Being asked to accompany her on a blind date didn't bother Luke for reasons that suggested jealousy. Not at all. Again, she went on dates all the time. His head would have already exploded had that been a problem for him. His problem lay in having to sit there for X amount of hours looking stupid with nothing to do but people watch.

It was not an anticipated event. Not by a long shot.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai climbed out of her jeep and shut the door. She looked around the busy street. Luke's truck pulled up behind her, and she turned and walked in that direction. Luke stepped onto the roadside and shut his door as well.

"Tell me again why I am doing this," he grumbled.

"Because you're a great friend," she said with appreciation. She looked him up and down. "You look nice, by the way."

He shrugged. "Thanks. You do too," he said looking around at the area.

Lorelai laughed. "You know, usually when people give compliments, they're focused on the target."

He looked at her. Scanning her clothes quickly, he repeated in an annoyed tone, "_you do too_. Better?"

Lorelai sighed. "So much better."

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"Uh..." She glanced at her cell phone, "...twelve 'til six."

"Well, you have almost a half hour before you're supposed to meet him. You want to just go inside?"

"Yeah, we can do that," she agreed. She looked up at him. "Let me just..." She walked closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Luke looked down to her casually. He smiled at her smiling face. "I told you it's no problem, Lorelai. Let's just get this over with." He looked down at her lips, her subtle but still colored lip shade. He sighed. "Did you leave something on my face?" He asked pointing to the spot that she had kissed.

She moved her thumb up to his cheek. She grinned cheekily as she wiped away the slight mark. "Damn," she began playfully, "There goes my plan to mark my territory."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, nice try," he said as he played along.

She dropped her hand once all traces had been removed. "Okay, let's go inside." They began to walk down the street a ways. "Do you remember the signs?" She asked him.

"Lorelai, I told you I'm not participating in any stupid signal tossing."

"But how are you supposed to know if I need you to rescue me?"

"I'll be right there. If I see him stand up and toss you over his shoulder, then I'll know that you could probably use a hand."

"Luke, I'm serious. We have to have some sort of signals. Like if I take a drink..." She thought quickly, "...that'll mean that he's boring and I'm ready to go. Or if I--"

"You know, you may be in there for a while. Don't you think that at some point, you may drink because you're actually thirsty?"

"Not if I know it's linked to a signal," she responded knowingly.

"So, if the date's going well, and you're talking and carrying on conversation, you're going to sit there and let your mouth go dry just so I won't get the wrong impression?" He asked doubtfully.

"We all must make sacrifices in this life, Luke." Luke rolled his eyes. "Besides, that was just an example."

"Well, example or not, I didn't agree to any signs."

"You know, this is not the way this is supposed to be done." She pushed her fist into her open palm to emphasize her point. "You're supposed to have signs. It makes sense."

"How about this for a sign? Me turning around and forgetting about this whole thing." He knew he wasn't going anywhere. "You know, I'm not thrilled about having to come here anyway," he said as they neared the door.

Lorelai stopped and looked up at him. "Okay, no signs. We know each other really well anyway, so I guess you can just read my facial expressions." Luke nodded. That was a better option. "You want to practice?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No."

"You sure? It could be fun."

"I'm sure." He looked up at the people entering and exiting. "Don't you think we should split up now? You don't want him to see that you brought back-up."

Lorelai looked around. "Yeah, you're right. He probably got here early or something." She looked back at him and sighed. "My tummy feels weird. Maybe it's nervousness. What do you think?" She asked with a frown.

"Maybe you're excited to see him," he said shrugging.

"I don't know him," she stated. "Try again," she said, depending on him to sort out her own feelings.

He shrugged again with aggravation. "I don't know. Maybe you...have to use the restroom."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Gross. And no," she said flatly.

Luke chuckled. "Well, I hope you're not feeling like that because you think something's gonna happen to you." He felt for his wallet absentmindedly. "That's the last thing you should worry about happening. Not unless it happens to me first."

She smiled. "I adore you so much, Lucas."

"Yeah, I figured that's why you dragged me out here to suffer through this with you." He touched her elbow and nodded toward the entrance. "Go ahead inside. I'll go in in a few minutes."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you inside." She placed her palm flat against his chest and smiled at him before she walked inside.

Nearly three minutes passed before Luke finally walked in. He looked around the large open area with casualness until he spotted Lorelai. She was sitting alone at a small table off to the side. He ran a hand through his hair as he diverted his attention away from her so as not to appear obvious.

He placed both hands in his pockets as he strolled over to a table and pulled out a chair facing her. Distance-wise, they were about four and a half/ five yards apart.

Her date hadn't shown up yet. Luke brought his elbows up on the table and started to rub his hands together thoughtfully as he looked around at all of the people. He noticed quickly that Lorelai wasn't kidding when she said that it was a good place to hook up. Women outnumbered men greatly, and the selection was not at all shabby. But he didn't give any of them much attention. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

No sooner than he had made himself comfortable, a plain-clothed waitress approached him with a smile.

"Hey, Handsome. What can I get you?"

He blushed. "Uh, a beer for now," he said nodding. "Thanks."

"Okay, one beer coming up," she said with a wink. She was beautiful. But a little young for his taste. She started walking toward the bar, switching a bit more than she had on her way over. Luke watched her walk away for a moment, then his eyes fell off to the table beside him. Two women, about his age, sat there and each of them smiled widely at him. His eyes grew slightly in shock at their intentional gaze, then he smiled and did a head nod before slowly looking away.

He looked in the direction of the bar, catching the eye of a lady that looked years his senior. Mrs. Robinson had competition. She was definitely worth a second look. Luke didn't bother giving her that second look. His eyes fell down to the table, and he counted backward from ten. It was an anger diffusing method, but he felt it may do something to calm his rising nerves. He felt as if he was up for bid or something. No matter how much he tried, he could never feel comfortable being the center of attention.

Hearing a glass being set down in front of him, he looked up and saw the young waitress bending over his table. Catching sight of her cleavage, he shook his head and looked away. She was definitely trying. "Let me know if you need something else. My name is Ashlee."

He grabbed the handle on his beer glass. "Thanks, Ashlee. I'll do that." She smiled wider and moved in the direction behind him. He felt her hand run lightly over his shoulder as she walked off. Luke took a big gulp and set the mug back down as he shook his head. This was probably most men's dream. Too bad he wasn't most men.

He looked toward Lorelai's table. She was still sitting alone. As soon as his eyes met hers, she dropped her head and started to laugh. Luke picked his beer back up and hid his smirk as he took another drink. He instantly assumed that she had seen everything.

He set his glass down and shrugged at her. Yeah, it was funny. He wouldn't put it past her to have set up the scenario. Paid actresses or something. Luke got attention from women, but he hadn't even been there for five minutes yet, and already, he'd had about three generations of eyes on him.

Lorelai had seen him get hit on by three different women in the course of two minutes. She hadn't seen the one over by the bar. She saw him looking embarrassed, and she hoped that he would try to take the bait of at least one of them. She honestly wanted to see him enjoy himself.

"Hey, Lorelai?" She looked up to see the man that she was waiting for. The picture didn't do him much justice at all.

She stood up. "Hey, uh...Sebastian?"

"That's me," he said with a large smile. He looked thoroughly impressed with the set-up as well as he looked Lorelai up and down.

He directed her back in her chair, then he sat down. "I'm not late, am I?" He asked, showing off two of the sexiest dimples Lorelai had ever seen.

"No, you're not late. I just got here a little early."

He smiled wider. "Well, the early bird catches the worm," he said brightly.

Damn, corny. Strike one.

He brought in his lips, and his dimples reappeared. _Good gracious_.

Lorelai gave him strike one back.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai stood up from the table after telling Sebastian she was heading to the restroom. She walked away and glanced at Luke. He looked up at her just as she passed by, and she nodded her head quickly toward the back. Luke excused himself and stood up from his table.

Luke went into the back to find Lorelai standing near the wall phone. She smiled at him as he walked nearer to her.

"Hey, Mr. Popular," she said as she looked around making sure the coast was clear.

Luke rolled his eyes. "What, are we having meetings now? I definitely don't remember agreeing to meet up back here."

"Please with the grumpiness already," she said with an exaggerated eye roll. "You no longer have a right to be grumpy." He'd been talking to a woman at his table for almost an hour.

"I don--" A couple passing by conversing loudly caused them both to turn around. They were paranoid, thinking they'd get caught by her date. Luke sighed. He moved around Lorelai to the men's restroom. He twisted the knob, and seeing that it was a single facility, he ushered her inside and locked the door behind them.

Lorelai moved inside, her nose already scrunched up. When she was inside, she paused, then un-scrunched her face. "Oh, I was expecting it to smell bad in here. It smells like flowers or something." She looked around, discovering a large fragrance dispenser. "Okay, makes sense now."

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned on the door. "Your date seems to be going well," he said with nod.

She smiled. "Yeah, Sebastian's nice."

"Se_bastian_?" Luke started to chuckle.

Lorelai folded her arms. "What's wrong with Sebastian?" She asked.

He shook his head, his laughter fading. "Nothing," he lied. "Nothing's wrong with it."

She scoffed. "You are picking at my date's name!" She accused.

He tossed his arm out. "Well...Sebastian?!" He laughed again. "Come _on_."

"What's your lady's name?" She asked defensively.

"Bobbi." He paused, finding silence coming from her. "Doesn't provide as much ammunition as Se_bastian_, does it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. He's nice, and I like him, so I don't care what you think."

Luke shrugged. "Good. I hope you and Se_bastian_ have a wonderful life together," he said mockingly.

He dropped his head and laughed again.

"Anyway," Lorelai said pointedly. "If you're through mocking my date..." Luke looked back up, containing his amusement. Lorelai rolled her eyes and smiled as she thought about the reason for calling him back in the first place. "How's it going with your lady friend?" She asked suggestively.

"Good." He smiled. "She's got a good sense of humor."

Lorelai nodded. "And she's freaking gorgeous," she added.

Luke shrugged like he couldn't care less. "Yeah."

Lorelai smiled. "I saw her keep eyeing you. I knew it was only a matter of time before she went up to your table. I was happy you actually let her sit down with you." She looked at him for a moment. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, it isn't so bad." He moved away from the door. "How much longer do you think you're going to be here?"

"Not too much longer. Sebastian..." She said, looking quickly at him for a reaction to the name, "...has an early day tomorrow. So, we're probably about to leave in a little while." Lorelai unfolded her arms and moved over to the mirror. "How much longer for you?"

"I'll leave when you leave."

She looked at his reflection in the mirror as she straightened her hair. "You don't have to. You can stay and have a good time." She turned around. "I mean it, Luke. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you mean by enjoy myself?" He asked. She kept saying it.

"It means...I want you to _enjoy _yourself," she stressed.

"Like...?"

"Like...just feel her out. Maybe she wants you to take her somewhere else."

Luke extended his neck. "Are you telling me to have sex with this woman?"

Lorelai dropped her eyes. "No," she said quietly.

"I can't believe you! You are telling me to have sex with this woman," he said with disbelief.

She looked up at him before sighing deeply. "No, I'm not telling you to be intimate with her, Luke. But..."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "But?"

Her eyes went to his eyes, and she stared at him for a few seconds in silence before speaking. "Luke, I never...see you with anyone. Like ever." She looked down. "And I don't know if it's because you really want to be alone or if you don't think you should or _could_ have someone." She looked back at him. "And I pray to God that it's the first one because it hurts me so much to even think that you would feel unworthy or something. And of course, _I_ know you're not unworthy, but sometimes people's minds tell them the opposite of what's true, and I know you hardly ever go out, so I thought that this was the perfect time for you to go out and see how wanted you are. Start putting yourself out there." She waved her hand as if pointing to all the people there. "And these women are just seeing the icing. I mean, it's pretty icing. Don't get me wrong, but if they really got to know you, they'd really be swarming." She looked down. "I just knew you'd get a boost from going out tonight. I'm not pushing you to have sex, but I am pushing you to have a good time."

Luke looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Have I ever told you how much of a drama queen you are?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me that all the time."

"Well, it's still true, fyi." He sighed with exhaustion. "Lorelai, I appreciate you worrying about me. But I'm not lonely. I mean, at least not more than anyone else."

She looked him in the eyes. "You promise?"

"Yes." He looked down. "And thanks for calling me hot," he said lightly.

She smiled and cocked her head. "Did I say that? I don't really recall--"

"Yeah, you said it." He waved his hand. "Give or take a few words."

Lorelai smiled wide as she looked at him considerately. She walked over to him. "Hug?"

He opened his arms and wrapped them around her back, squeezing her tightly. She sighed against his chest as she closed her eyes. Her fingers grazed the muscles in his back. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes remained closed. "Do you think you're going to sleep with her tonight?"

He smiled. "Definitely not. I don't want to be considered easy."

Lorelai laughed against him. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

His hand moved up and down her back quickly as he tried to take away the discomfort of his turnaround question. "What about you and your guy?"

She smiled wide. "Of course not! The guy's name is Sebastian for goodness' sake," she joked.

Luke chuckled. Their bodies stayed pressed together. Lorelai heard the calming sound of his heart beat. He smiled as he thought of something. "Are you, uh, jealous yet?"

Lorelai's hands slid down his back to around his waist. She smiled, choosing not to answer his question directly. "All I know is that chica better treat you right."

He smiled. "Hey, let's get out of here before a line forms at the door and everyone sees us walk out. I doubt that'd believe that we were just talking."

He tapped her back lightly before he pulled away. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

He started toward the door, Lorelai behind him. Before reaching it though, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "So, how many strikes has he gotten?"

Lorelai laughed. "One. But technically it's two."

"Oh. Gave him one back, hunh?"

"Did you see how gorgeous his dimples are?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I think there would be cause for concern if I did notice that."

Lorelai pushed him out of the door.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai entered the diner and walked right up to her usual stool.

"Hello, hello, hello," she said quickly as she sat down.

It was only lunchtime, and Luke was already tired. Lorelai hardly ever saw the resulting grumpiness from that feeling though. "Hey Lorelai." He got her mug and filled it with coffee, and her hands were around the glass before he'd stopped pouring.

"Mm mm mm," she mumbled as she drank.

"Good?" He asked as he started wiping the counter.

"Very much so."

"Good." He sighed and put away his rag. "You seem happy. Something happen last night?"

"Nope. Sebastian was a perfect gentleman." She smiled. "What about you and Barbie?"

"_Bobbi_," he stressed, then rolled his eyes, "...and I had a nice night. I left about five minutes after you did."

She sighed. "Why?"

He gave her an obvious look. "Because I was ready to go."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Well...you had a good time, right?"

"Yeah, I did." He looked around. No one was near. "Maybe next time Bobbi and I will..._you know_...and then you can feel better," he said sarcastically.

Lorelai smiled wider and dropped her eyes to her mug. "And why do you think that'd make me feel better?" She looked back at him.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem like you're on this weird mission..."

She drug her nails across her arm absentmindedly. "I'm not on a mission, Luke. I just want you to be happy."

"And me, you."

"Yeah, that's obvious," she said sincerely. "But I need to know that you are. That you're living. You know, seizing life and all of that. It's sort of a big deal to me."

"Why?" He heard himself ask.

She shrugged. "Why not?" She paused. "It settles you. You start to understand what you have...or what you don't have and you want to obtain. It makes it more clear without all of the woulda, coulda, shouldas getting in the way."

Luke stared at her for a few seconds. "You know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "You'll understand what I mean one of these days."

Luke lifted his eyebrows dismissively. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, when are you and uh...Se_bastian_ going out again?"

"Will you stop saying his name like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's diseased or something!" She answered. "Sebastian is a perfectly respectable guy's name," she said.

He acquiesced. "Whatever you say," he said holding his hands up. "So, when's the next date?"

"Tomorrow night," she answered.

He nodded. "Mine too."

"Ooh, maybe we could double," Lorelai suggested happily.

He looked at her. "That would never happen. So, get it out of your head right now."

She pouted. "What, you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No, I would never want to _double _date with you, Lorelai," Luke specified. The specification came without much thought.

"Yeah, it'd probably be a little weird." She pulled her purse close. "It's okay. I'll go alone. This way, we're free to explore after date possibilities with freedom," she said with a wink.

Luke poured coffee for a new customer. "Thank you so much for sharing that."

"It's always a pleasure," she teased. She finished off her coffee and got another to go. "I'll see you later, Luke." She walked away.

"Yeah, I'll save you some pie tonight," he said loudly as he served other customers. He always tried to because her favorite kind went fast.

Lorelai paused by the door and smiled, watching him work. "Thanks," she said. She watched him nod quickly, still too focused on his task. She smiled wider and left the diner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Ew, Mom! What did it look like?"

"Like Mickey. Minus the strapless suspenders." Lorelai stood on the chair in her kitchen as she scanned the floor.

"That's pretty gross. I can't believe we have a mouse in the house."

"Yeah, likely statement," Lorelai said as she held the phone in her hand.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked defensively.

"It means that it's so funny that you just happen to be spending the night at Lane's house the night that I find a little furry rodent in the kitchen."

"Are you insinuating that I planted a mouse in the house for my own sick enjoyment?"

"Well, did you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory paused. "Well, no, I didn't. But had I thought of it..."

"Oh, Rory, what a nice pair of long horns you have."

"Better to think up and implement sinful ploys with, my dear."

Lorelai squealed. "Oh, no, there it goes again. I think it grew."

"Since two minutes ago, Mom?"

"Well, who knows? Maybe it found that old Chia pet mixture under the cabinet."

"That only works on greenery."

"And how can you be so sure? Splinter had to use something. How do you know it wasn't the Chia pet stuff?" She paused. "You know, I still can't believe you made me get that stuff. Like it's just so amazing to watch Elmer Fudd sprout green. But you just _haaaaad_ to join the movement, didn't you? Can't believe you talked me into that," she mumbled.

"Mom, can we focus here?"

"Yeah, sorry," Lorelai said getting her mind back on the situation at hand.

"Okay, it's...uh...almost nine right now. I doubt you could get an exterminator out this time of night."

"Well, I'm not bunking with little_ Ralph_."

"No one's telling you to sleep in the house with the mouse, Mom."

"Then, by all means, Dr. Seuss, tell me what on earth to do."

"Cutting the comedy would be job one."

"Done."

"Mom!"

"What?! That rhyme was purely coincidental."

"Okay, plan B, then. Luke. He helped you catch Case Study number 12. He could help you catch the mouse."

"First of all, the chick's name--_Stella_. Second of all, Luke also murdered my lamp in the process. I think I'll pass on that option."

Rory released a breath. "Well, that leaves one more choice."

"What's that?"

"Run away like a little girl."

"Ooh, that's just crazy enough to work. Expound."

"Well, leave for the night. Stay with Sookie and Jackson or come here to Mrs. Kim's. Then, tomorrow, call an exterminator and have one of their _trained-not-to-break-lamps _guys come and remove the little guy."

"Don't call the _mouse _'little guy'. It makes him sound cute and non-deadly."

"It's a mouse. I'm sure he's not deadly, Mom." Rory paused. "But leave fast...just in case."

"Okay. There's just one problem though."

"Share."

"Mrs. Kim terrifies me to my very soul."

"Well, that leaves Sookie and Jackson. Go stay with them."

Lorelai paused. "Tonight's Sunday."

"So?"

"So...Sookie is my best _girl_ friend and we talk..."

"As opposed to...?"

"I know things. I know that Sundays are when she and Jackson both work half days."

"Mom, you're not making much sense."

"Let's just say that any experimentation, what with the extra time and all...well, it happens on Sundays."

Rory shrugged. "Well, they both work with food, so you mean like in the kitchen?"

Lorelai tried to choose her words carefully. "...amongst other places..."

"Okay, um, I'm kind of starting to realize what you may be talking about, so let's just move along before there are any settling of thoughts."

"Okay, other options. Uhhh..."

"Uhh...oh, duh! Luke. Go stay with him."

Lorelai smiled and sat down in the middle of the kitchen table, her feet still in the chair. "Yeah, that could be fun. And he did say he'd save me some pie tonight, so I could get that while I'm there."

"He wouldn't mind, would he?"

"No, he'll probably be okay with it."

"Good. Well, hang up from me, call him, then call me back so that I'll know everything's okay, okay?"

"Got it, Babe. Bye."

"Bye."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke looked up as Lorelai walked inside the diner.

"You are aware that this is only for one night, aren't you?"

"Seeing as how _I'm_ the one who set it up, I'd have to go with, uh, 'yes'." She smiled. "I am aware."

He pointed toward her stuff. "So, that huge bag that you have there...?"

"...is a nice representation of how all women pack when going away from home, Luke." She glanced down at the bag that was nearly weighing her down. "Plus, it contains a couple of things that I could not fathom a disgusting mouse getting his little miniature, diseased paws onto."

Luke nodded and sighed. He came around the counter and met her on the other side. He took her bag from her. "Come on," he said as shouldered her bag and led the way upstairs.

"Home sweet home," Lorelai said as she tossed her hands out to her sides. She walked fully into the apartment.

"Yeah, something like that," Luke mumbled as he set her things off to the side of the couch. Lorelai sat on the couch and picked up the remote, instantly flipping on the television.

Luke picked up one of the small throw pillows and tossed it at her. "Okay, make yourself comfortable," he said. She laughed and picked up the pillow after it'd hit her shoulder. She put it in her lap and leaned on it as she focused on the screen. "I'll be downstairs for about another hour. You can come down if you like or stay up here or..." He paused. "...sit there and pay me no attention at all," he ended, noticing her focus elsewhere.

"I'm listening, Lucas."

He clasped his hands. "Okay, well, you know where I'll be and you know where everything's at." He started toward the door. "And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me Lucas."

She nodded and smiled before looking back at the screen. "Okay, Lucas. Will do."

He rolled his eyes and exited.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke walked into the apartment a half hour after closing. Lorelai sat on one end of the sofa, her legs crossed in front of her as she still clutched the pillow that he had tossed at her. She had showered and was wearing a Scooby Doo pajama set.

"Uh, why are your hands empty?" She asked as soon as he was inside.

He walked over toward the sofa. "Because I didn't bother picking up anything to fill them," he replied smartly.

"What happened to the Boysenberry pie?"

"Oh," he said as he took a seat in the middle of the sofa. "Sorry, I forgot."

She looked at him dumbly. "But yet, you still sit down?" She waved him back up. "I don't mind giving you a second chance. Go, go. Make peace."

He looked over at her, meeting her wide eyes. She was serious about her pie. "I'm not going back down there. You can go get if you want it that bad." He made himself even more comfortable as he turned to her program. "Just don't make a mess," he added.

Lorelai regarded him for a few seconds. "Be kidding."

He shook his head. "No, I mean it. I really don't want you to make a mess," he said matter-of-factly.

"Luke, you are so not funny right now. My mouth has been watering for that stuff this whole time." She nudged him as he continued watching the TV. "This is entirely your fault. Now, rectify it."

He turned his neck to look at her. "Even if I was considering going back down there, what are the chances that your little dictation just now would make that happen?"

She paused. "One hundred out of one hundred?" She asked with a smile.

"Nice try." He turned back to the screen.

Lorelai sighed. Okay, different tactic. She turned to him. "Luke, please can you go get me a slice of pie? I would really appreciate it. I know how hard you work, so I know you're tired, but it'll only take a second to run and grab me a piece, and I'd be extremely grateful," she said quietly.

He continued to look at the television, and Lorelai saw his eyes roll back tiredly. He released a deep breath and stood back up. "Back in second," he mumbled.

Lorelai smiled hugely as she watched him walk out of the door.

He returned around five minutes later. Lorelai heard his footsteps on the stairs. "Goodness, what took you so long?" She yelled. He came into the room carrying a to-go container with her pie and in his other hand was a small cup of coffee.

Lorelai clasped her hands. "Oh, you beautiful man."

Luke walked over and handed her the coffee and set the plate on the table in front of her. He did this without a word and turned to walk away.

"Hey." Lorelai leaned up and grasped his wrist before he could get out of reach. He turned to look at her with a sigh. "You okay?" She asked quietly. She set her coffee beside the plate.

"Fine," he said unconvincingly.

She twisted her lips momentarily. "Are you upset with me or something?"

He shook his head and looked down, his wrist still in her hand. "No, I'm okay."

Truth was, he hated--absolutely _hated-_-how he was with her at times. He felt weak around her a lot, and he definitely had no desire to be viewed or labeled weak. She'd say _'jump'_, and he'd fight it, wait for her to dress it up a bit, but ultimately, he'd be right there asking her _'how high?'_.

Lorelai unfolded her legs and stood up. "You're upset," she said as she looked up at him. She slid her hand from his wrist to inside his hand.

"I said I'm not ups--"

"Well, then something's bothering you," she corrected. "And I'm sorry."

"About what?" He asked.

"About this," she said pointing down to the table. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was using you or something." She met his eyes and waited for him to speak. He didn't. "That's how you feel?"

He dropped his gaze.

Lorelai looked at his lowered eyelids. She smiled. "You really shouldn't feel that way, Luke." He looked at her. "I'm not a spoiled brat. I hope you know that by now."

He shook his head. "I know you're not. I just..." He shrugged, suddenly feeling kind of stupid.

Lorelai released his hand and folded her arms over her chest in front of him. She released a large breath. "You're the only person that I do that with."

His expression showed confusion. Rightly so. Was that a good thing?

"I mean, it's us. It's you and me. I never do it to take advantage of you or your heart. I'd never do that," she said seriously. "I do it because I love to see you act all annoyed when you're really not." He looked down. Didn't know she knew. "I love to see if I can get you to do something you don't want to do simply by the power of persuasion. I love to see your reactions and facial expressions." She rolled her eyes. "Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. It's never me laughing _at_ you...or me patting myself on the back..." Luke gave her a pointed look. "Okay, it's sometimes me patting myself on the back," she recanted. She laughed. "It's kind of hard to put into words why I do it. And it would really take effort to stop." She looked into his eyes. "But if you want me to stop, I will."

Luke shook his head. "No." He swallowed. "Don't...I was just feeling...tired."

He didn't want her to stop doing anything that made her_ her_.

"You sure? Because it'll be taxing, but I'll put in the effort if need be," she said assuredly.

He smiled. "Nah, it's not necessary. Let's just forget about the whole conversation."

Lorelai regarded him for a minute as if taking time to read him. She wanted to make sure he was truly okay with everything. Suddenly, she smiled widely. "Okay, it's forgotten."

She pulled on his wrist as she sat back on the couch. He sat down too at her pull. "You know, just offering me a seat would get the same result," he complained. He smiled suddenly, remembering Lorelai admit how she knew when he was just complaining for the sake of complaining.

She took a sip of her coffee and set it back on the table before picking up her pie container. "You could have brought me a bigger cup of coffee, Luke. Geesh, I'm in pros here. That thing'll be lucky if it makes it past the first bite."

"It's too late for coffee anyway. I didn't _have_ to bring you any at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed. She looked at her cup, then at him. "Next time...no coffee at all. Not unless you're coming with the real deal Holyfield."

He sighed. "Eat your pie."

"I'm pretty limber but not that much, unfortunately." She pinched off a piece of pie with her fingers and put it in her mouth. "Mmm."

Luke looked down to the fork that she had set aside. He rolled his eyes and looked at the television screen.

"This is so good. Have you tasted it?"

"I made it."

"I know, but did you taste it?"

"Nope. I kind of like my life."

Lorelai pinched off another piece. "Here," she said extending it in front of him.

He dropped his eyes down to the chunk of pie in her hand. "No, thanks," he responded casually.

Lorelai smiled. "Luke, taste it. It's good," she said. He shook his head, not bothering to move away. She moved her hand slowly toward his mouth, and Luke's eyes fell down to her hand again. He fought a smile as he looked back to the screen. He felt the juice touch his lip. He licked his lip quickly and moved his head.

"Lorelai, stop," he said with a small smile on his face.

She smiled wide at his reaction. "Uh oh. You've had the first taste," she whispered entrancingly as she moved it, following his lips. "You're like a vampire who just tasted blood for the first time. More...more..." He stopped moving his head and Lorelai focused on his lips as she lightly smeared the filling over them. He moved his head back some, just enough to pull away from the pie. Then, he licked the sweetness off of his lips.

Slowly, he brought his mouth back to her hand. "Don't shove it in my mouth," he warned as he opened his mouth. Lorelai fed him little by little. Luke was careful not to lick any part of her fingers as they got closer and closer to his tongue. He consumed in it in seconds.

She moved her index finger down below his lip and gently swiped some excess filling.

Bringing it to her own mouth, she licked her fingers casually before digging in to continue savoring her own dessert. Luke looked over at her. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked lightly.

He lifted his eyebrows and looked away. "Nah," he answered. "It wasn't that bad."

Lorelai looked up at him. "You want some more?"

He scooted up on the sofa. "No, why don't you finish it up. I'm gonna go and take a quick shower." He stood up and looked back to her.

She nodded. "Okay," she replied as she held her finger in her mouth.

He took off his cap and tossed it in the spot he'd been sitting in. He chuckled as he watched Lorelai pick it up and place it on her own head as if it was routine. "Looks good," he said as he shook his head and walked away.

She smiled to herself as she went on eating her pie.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"What are you doing?"

Luke came out of the bathroom to discover Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table behind four shot glasses and a bottle of flavored vodka. Beside that was a freshly made turkey sandwich, and she was just finishing up with one. She chewed quickly as she looked up at Luke.

"Oh, hey," she said with a grin.

"You know, there are names for people that just sit and drink hard liquor alone."

She gave him a pointed look. "I am not drinking this alone, Lucas."

He pulled at his shirt as if fanning his chest. His shower had steamed up the bathroom pretty good. "Oh, yes you are," he answered. He walked past her to the refrigerator where he took out some juice and poured himself a glass.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at him. "Here, come on, eat this," she said as she held up the tiny saucer with the sandwich.

After downing the glass, he set it down. "I already ate."

"Oh." She lowered it, then held it back up to him as she turned fully. "Well, eat it anyway. I want to be sure you have something on your stomach."

"When'd you become June Cleaver?"

Lorelai laughed. "Totally going to ignore the fact that you know that character by name," she said. "And I'm not. It helps with the liquor. Take it," she urged as she held it out further. It was right in front of him, so he took it. Lorelai turned back around, satisfied. He moved over to the table and set it back down.

"Lorelai, I have to go to work tomorrow. As do you. Drinking this stuff tonight probably wouldn't be a good idea."

She began to fill each glass. "We're not going to get drunk, Luke. We'll be okay for tomorrow." She topped off each glass and placed the cap back on the bottle. Looking up to him, she smiled wide. "You in or what?"

"What," he answered as he peaked between the pieces of bread on the dish.

Lorelai looked down at it. "I used the turkey you had in the fridge."

He nodded approvingly. He picked it up off of the plate and took a bite before sitting at the table. He looked down to the glasses as he chewed. "You brought liquor with you?" He asked dubiously. "What purpose does that serve?"

She smiled. "Fun." She winked. "Besides, I've had this stuff forever. I have to get rid of it some way. I would've drunken it with Rory, but the nice folks at DSS sat me down and gave me a long talking to when I let her help rid my nicotine stash."

"Yeah, they're party poopers," he said flatly.

"So, you sat down. That means you're in, right?" She asked hopefully.

He took another bite and shook his head slowly as he looked down at the glasses. "Does some kind of childish game come with this?"

"Well, of course," she replied.

He rubbed a hand over his face, then finished his sandwich. Sitting back in his chair, he shrugged with indifference.

Lorelai lifted her eyebrows quickly with delight. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, well, as you probably noticed, I don't have any beers in the fridge. It's been a long day, and to be honest, this set-up isn't looking too bad right now," he said motioning toward it.

"Okay," she said happily. She looked at him. "You good? You want another sandwich or something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Alrighty," she said. She folded her arms on the table. "Any game suggestions?" She asked considerately.

He smiled. "May I _suggest_ no game at all?"

"Sure. It won't hold up, though."

He nodded. "Yeah, didn't think so. Well, I'm out." He motioned toward her. "It's all you."

"Ooh, like that idea." She looked down at the table for a moment. "Okay, I have an idea, but it's probably better if played with massive amounts of people," she said in contemplation. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Although, it could be interesting."

Luke regarded her. "I'm not going to play just anything now. Keep that in mind."

She smiled. "Have you ever played Truth or Dare?"

"Glad to say I haven't."

"Would you be opposed to playing it?" She asked as she tilted her head innocently.

"You want to play Truth or Dare, Lorelai?" He asked, obviously finding the idea to be unfavorable.

"Just answer me. Would you play it?"

He shrugged. "Whatever," he said annoyed. "Is that what you want to play? Because I'm not doing any crazy dares. Under no circumstances," he said firmly.

She smiled. "But you have no oppositions to the Truth part, correct?" She gathered.

He thought. "I guess not," he said.

She broke out in a grin. "Good. That's binding. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." She arranged the glasses. "We're playing 'I never'."

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Well, one person starts out by saying something they've "never" done," she said using air quotes. "Whoever _has_ done it has to take a shot."

He looked at her dully. "What's with the quotes?"

"Well, you can say something you really have done, then end up drinking to your own 'never'. But you have to be honest. If you're not going to be honest, there's no point in playing the game."

He shrugged. "Sounds simple."

"Oh, yes," she said almost evilly. "It is _so_ simple."

"Okay, let's go," he said ignoring the tone.

"We're not doing too many of these, so I don't know about you, but I'm getting right to the nitty gritty." She smiled. "If there's anything you're curious about with me, I suggest you get right to it. What's your limit?"

He looked at the bottle, weighing an answer. "Five, maybe six. For coherence."

She looked at him, impressed. "Wow. Big man." She shrugged. "Well, I'll do about four. Just to keep up."

He smiled. "Don't hurt yourself."

She laughed. "I can handle it."

Tonguing her cheek, she looked at him and raised her brows. "Who's starting?"

He nodded toward her. "Show me how it's done."

She exhaled slowly as she narrowed her lips. "Okay, um..." She looked at the table as she thought. Looking at him, she smiled widely. "I...have...never..." She laughed and covered her face. "Oh, my god, I can't believe I'm about to..." She got herself together. "Okay. Nitty gritty time," she said resolutely. She cleared her throat and spoke fast. "I have never had anal sex."

Luke's eyes widened. "Okay...wow, you um..._those_ kind of questions." He looked down. "You weren't kidding about the nitty gritty, were you?"

Lorelai shook her head as she watched him intently. She fingered a glass. Luke's eyes went to her hand. He wondered if she was about to take a drink.

She put her fingers at the base of the glass and twirled it on the table as she continued to watch him. She smiled. "Bottoms up?" She asked.

He looked down to the glass nearest to him, then smiled as he looked back at her. Slowly shaking his head, he replied, "Not for me." His eyes fell back to her fingers. "What about you?"

Lorelai stopped spinning the glass and brought her hand to the middle of it as if to lift it. She watched Luke's expression widen again. He still looked at her hand. As soon as his eyes went to her face, she winked. "No drink for me either," she said smiling as she took her hand off the glass.

Luke released a breath and relaxed. He closed his eyes as he tasseled his hair nervously. Lorelai laughed.

"Your turn," she said.

He focused on her. "This can get dirty," he said with certainty.

She smiled. "Hopefully it will. Now, let's get to digging."

"Jeez." He shook his head, still recovering.

"Come on, Luke. Lay one out. And remember," she said holding up a finger, "You can keep it as tame as you want, but as you can see...I have no plans to do the same."

He looked off to the side, then back at her. He released a breath. "Okay." There was a small silence as he thought. "I have never..." He gritted his teeth, then shrugged as he just went for it, "...fantasized about having a ménage trois."

Lorelai laughed. "Ooh, Lucas. Coming with fire, I see."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sorry."

Luke picked up the glass and downed one quickly. Lorelai watched him as she lifted a glass also and slowly brought it to her lips. Luke's eyes met hers, and she smiled and downed her shot as well.

She sucked in air and cleared her throat. "Whew. Tasty."

"Sweet," he said as he squinted his eyes slightly at the strength.

Lorelai nodded. She moved the other glass in his direction and filled the two they'd just emptied. "Two girls?" She asked not looking at him.

He lifted his eyes to her. "What?"

"Your ménage trois fantasy. Was it two girls?"

"We're allowed extra questions?" He asked with doubt.

She shrugged. "Let's call it a twist."

"Didn't agree to a twist."

"You agreed to the game. With me. Twists are a given."

"Are they, now?" He asked quietly as he lowered his eyes with a smirk.

"Besides, we each have early days. We can't make everything into an 'I never' question if we want to be able to face the sun tomorrow. We should be able to do follow-ups. Only if it's warranted. We won't go from the Pacific to the Atlantic."

There was silence. Then, a deep breath from Luke, followed by, "Fine."

Lorelai smiled. "Two girls?" She asked again. Curiosity burned worse than the liquor that had traveled down her passageway.

"That's an insult. Of course, two girls," he finally answered. He shrugged. "Immature fantasy."

"Would you ever entertain the possibility?"

"Never."

"Honestly?"

"I heard that if you're not going to be honest, there's no need to play the game."

"Touché."

Luke smiled. "Same question."

"Gender?" Luke nodded. She chuckled and shook her head. "Two guys. Women rule, and I'm glad to be one. Just have _no_ desire to lie below one."

He chuckled. "Understandable." He paused. "Two guys, huh?"

Lorelai actually blushed. "It was a very long time ago. Sex was new and exciting. And hell no, I'd never even think of doing it now."

"Same here. Long time ago."

Lorelai shook her head. "Man, we were sluts."

Luke laughed. "Thinking about doing it and _actually _doing it are two different things."

She considered this. "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am."

"Except when you're not."

Luke smiled widely. Lorelai laughed in response. He held up a hand suddenly. "By the way, none of this...and I mean, _none _of this--"

"...information will leave this room. It's being hogtied and gagged as we speak. It's going nowhere, Luke."

He nodded, satisfied. "Good." He took a deep breath. "Your turn," he said.

"Oh!" Lorelai rubbed her hands together excitedly. She'd almost forgotten about the actual game. "I have to think of a reeeeeally good one." She paused, then snapped her fingers as one came to her. "I have never...thought of someone else while doing the do."

Luke laughed. "_Doing the do_?" He asked, mocking her phrasing.

"You get my point," she said as she picked up a glass and drank quickly.

Luke sighed deeply. He reached for a shot glass and drank also.

Lorelai rubbed her face. "Mm." She sat up straight in her chair and looked at him. "You feeling it?" She asked as she moved quickly from side to side in her seat.

He lightly hit his chest a few times. "Yeah, it's finding a home." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm okay though."

"Me too," she followed as she began to fan herself. Luke laughed.

"Hot already?"

"Of course not," she replied with a smile. She stopped and started to swat the air. "Just saw a fly." She dropped her hands to her lap. "Okay, don't worry. It's gone now.

He shook his head. "Okay, my turn now?"

"Uh, hold on. We have a desperate need for a follow-up here."

Luke leaned back in his chair. He nodded toward her slowly for her to continue.

Lorelai smiled as she locked eyes with him. They were silent for a few seconds, her smile growing. "Come on, Luke, you know where I'm about to go. Just do the honors."

"Actually, I've never been on this particular tour. Lead the way."

She was smiling coyly, and suddenly her demeanor changed. Almost became serious. It was covered, though, by this smile that she worked to keep in place. "Who have you thought of while you were having sex?" She asked, taking that lead that Luke had turned down.

He shook his head, holding her eyes captive. "No names," he instructed.

She was silent. They stared one another down. "Why?" She finally asked.

The silence took another moment hostage. Luke broke it. "You want to name names?" She said nothing. He took a chance. "Fine. You first."

For a second, her eyes darted off to the side but went right back to Luke's. It seemed that momentarily, she had gone somewhere else. _Where _was anyone's guess. But a real smile formed on her lips as she blinked slowly and leaned up in her chair to grab the bottle.

"Okay, Lucas, you next. Make it count, okay?" She said as she filled the two empty glasses.

Luke brought his hand to his mouth and rubbed slowly down his chin as he looked at the glasses.

And he followed suit...not even thinking twice about it. He never did.

"What are you...two up? I have to_ really _make the next count, then, huh?" He asked playfully.

Lorelai's face showed nothing short of glee at seeing Luke follow her lead.

"Alright then," she said happily. "Make my jaw drop, Cowboy."

He smiled goofily at her off-handed endearment. She could call him _Cornflake _and make it sound special.

Luke licked his lips lazily as he stared down into one of the shot glasses. Smiling, he picked it up and tossed it back. He set the empty glass hard on the table and growled as it warmed him from the inside out.

Lorelai laughed. "Hey!" She complained. "What was that?"

He shook his head and pulled one of the other shots nearer to him. He looked up at her and smiled cockily. "I have never _not_ satisfied my partner. _Thoroughly_," he added.

Lorelai bit her lip as she tried to keep from smiling like an idiot. He was definitely taking to the game. His hand remained on the glass, and Lorelai's eyes dropped to it as he pushed it away. To the middle of the table. He sat back and folded his arms.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She leaned forward and laughed. It took a moment to recover, but once she did, she did the same with the two glasses that sat close to her. She pushed them both to the middle of the table and sat back, mimicking his stance.

They both withheld laughter as they looked to one another. Lorelai's eyes narrowed.

"Even on the first time?" She knew guys' first time was usually a little one-sided.

He shrugged. "What can I say?" He asked brazenly. "And you?"

"Oh, there was stuttering, my friend."

Luke rolled his eyes and sat up. He thought of who she had actually lost her virginity to. "What a surprise," he said flatly as he thought of how weak he already thought him to be.

"What, you think I can't produce _stutterage_?" She asked of his reaction.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sure you can," he said lightly. "I was just thinking about something else," he said as he waved away his comment. He smiled suddenly. "Your turn," he said with a wink.

She smiled brightly as she looked up in thought. "You're upping the level of freakiness pretty well here."

"Learned from the best."

"And I thank you." She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth a few times. "Ooh, got one." She used her hand to punctuate every word. "I..have..never..faked..an..orgasm."

Luke's eyes narrowed. He followed her movements as she took a shot. He sat tight through her tiny convulsions to help it settle nicely in her stomach. When she was done, she stopped and looked at him. She laughed at his problematic expression.

"What?"

"What kind of turn was that? You're not playing with another woman here, Lorelai."

"Well, there's my new thing learned today." She released a relieved sigh. "And I thought that this day was going to be a wash."

He ignored her. As per usual. "You couldn't have possibly thought that I would have drunk to something like that."

She leaned up in her chair and rubbed at her lower back. "Hey, I don't know your bedroom activities! For all I know, you could've been in a situation like me."

Curiosity hit.

"A situation like what?"

"Intimacy with someone who didn't know what the hell they were doing," she said with annoyance.

Luke smiled. "Follow-up," he requested.

Lorelai sighed. "Well, let me set the scene." She moved her hands to demonstrate. "You're in the moment. Ten minutes pass, twenty minutes pass." She dropped her hands and gave him an exhausted look, causing him to chuckle. "Thirty damn minutes pass," she continued. "You're feeling...absolutely nothing...and you just want to _go to sleep_," she said with an apologetic whine.

"Mm."

She continued. "And he couldn't have been one of those inconsiderate guys who leave you in the wind. He wanted to be the nice fella who made sure you...got there too."

"And of course you found fault with that."

"Well, ordinarily that's good. That's great actually--pretty damn mandatory in my book," she corrected. "But with him, I had to give him..._something _to work with...so I did."

"You had a fake one," he said knowingly.

She smiled proudly. "And it worked like a charm."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Women."

Lorelai chuckled. "See, we have it hard, too. I mean, we have some pretty tough choices to make sometimes."

He exhaled loudly. He could feel sleepiness setting in. "Okay, what number you on?"

"Uuuuh...three," she said, trying hard to remember. "You?"

"Three."

The table doubled up for a second as he looked down at it. Just for a second, though. "My 'never'?"

"Your never," she answered as she sat back and folded her arms.

He looked around. "I have never," he said mechanically. He looked back at her and smiled, "...been in love," he finished softly.

He reached for the shot in the middle of the table and lifted it to his lips. His mouth now seemed numb to the liquor. He circled his head quickly before smacking his lips and setting the glass down.

Lorelai watched him with a smile. Her eyes soft. She didn't move. "You've been in love?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yep." He looked down at the only full shot. "No drink?"

She diverted her eyes down to it as well, then back at him, replying, "No drink."

He lifted his eyebrows toward her in sympathy. "Well, that sucks."

She tilted her head. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, then chuckled as he thought of something. "Better to...have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, right?" He met her intense gaze and shrugged again.

Lorelai smiled. "Rachel?"

He looked down. Nodded slowly. "Rachel."

"Do you still hurt for her?"

Luke's nose crinkled as he shook his head. "Nah."

Very genuine response.

Lorelai lowered her eyes off to the side and stared at a spot intensely. She did this for almost a minute before she was able to break her focus. She looked back to him. And she smiled. "That's good, Luke," she finally responded. Glad that he didn't have pain. That deep, intense pain.

He smiled, watching her.

"Do you think it'll ever happen for you?" He asked.

She closed her eyes briefly as she nodded. "Definitely," she answered without pause.

She had never been in love, yet she answered with such conviction.

He paused. "So, that's something you want?"

She looked upward, shaking her head as if words couldn't do her justice. "Oh, I want it."

Luke had watched Lorelai move from guy to guy. He never saw her being happy and settled with just one guy. She was much too vivacious for that lifestyle.

"These days, it's all I can envision." She took a deep breath. "But timing is everything, you know?"

Luke nodded. They talked every single day. They bounced from topic to topic, and seemed to talk about everything, yet this came as news to him. He had no idea she felt that way.

"When did you start feeling like that? What made you?"

Her eyes scanned the table and the surroundings considerately. A slow smile spread over lips, and she looked up at him, her eyes such a soft, reflective shade of blue. "What do you say we make a toast?" She asked him.

He sighed. Okay.

"To what?"

She already had a full shot. She carefully poured one for him and slid it over to him. She lifted her glass slowly, concentrating on not wasting it in her slight intoxication. "Let's toast to living, Luke."

"Living?" He questioned.

She smiled even more brightly. "Yes. Living." She lifted her glass higher. "In closing to the game, I offer my final never."

He nodded. "Okay."

She looked up to her glass. "This game pays homage to past experiences. I'm gonna step off course and go into the future." She winked. "I will never spend my life wondering. Regret will never fill space in my heart that love should. Here's to living. Living that thing that some call the fast life. New experiences. Opening yourself completely. And leaving no stone unturned." She smiled. "Here's to finding that quiet. That peace in its wake. Here's to susceptibility...of whispering hearts."

Luke stared at her for a moment, her bright smile trying to make him understand even more so what she was trying to say.

He paused, not knowing exactly _what _to say since he understood little of what she_ had _said.

"Uh...okay..." He raised his glass. "I'll drink to that," he said as he touched her shot.

They both emptied their glass and let out a simultaneous "whew!". Luke chuckled and stood up from the table. He released a deep breath and stilled as he realized that maybe five shots--all while sitting--wasn't the best idea in the world.

Lorelai looked up at him. "You okay?" She asked amusedly.

He blinked a few times, positive that he had purchased and installed only _one _refrigerator. "Good," he answered as he cleared his throat. He started to move away from the table, silently calculating a math equation in his head. When he reached an accurate solution, he smiled. He was still coherent. His walking seemed normal. All was well. He looked back at Lorelai. "You ready for bed?" He asked her.

She stood up and instantly grabbed the chair. She laughed at herself. She'd never been unable to hold her liquor. She knew she was a little beyond tipsy, but it wasn't anything knew to her. "So, you're giving me the bed?" She asked hopefully.

He scoffed, a little more sloppily than was normal. "No. Let me rephrase. You ready for couch?"

Lorelai laughed and started walking in the direction of it. "Yeah, I guess so."

They met in the middle of the floor, and Lorelai linked her arm inside of his. They walked to the sofa, and Lorelai slid her arm from his and sat down slowly. "Good thing I made this thing up before the game started," she said as she stretched out.

"Yeah," he said as he looked into her face. She had closed her eyes and had drooped her arm across her forehead. "You think you're gonna be okay?" He asked worriedly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Luke. You're not looking at a virgin shot drinker here." She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. He still look concerned.

"Well, let me go get you some water and aspirin just in case," he said, turning back to the kitchen. Once there, he got the bottle of medicine and took a couple himself before refilling another glass and giving her two aspirin to take.

She sat up with a sigh and took the offering. "Thanks," she said as she sat the glass on the table and laid back down.

Luke went to flip the lights. "Good night," he said across the darkened room before dropping into his bed. Only street lights showed into the apartment.

"Night," she said tiredly. The room was silent for a few minutes. Luke looked in her direction when he heard her moving restlessly on the couch. Finally, he heard her stand, bump into the table, say a low, "_shit_" and walk in the direction of the bathroom. "Man, I so thought I could just wish my bladder empty," he heard her mumble. He chuckled as he watched her not-so-graceful bathroom entry.

She came out about a minute later. Luke had turned away from the bathroom, and he lay on his side, eyes closed. His eyes opened as soon as she was out because her loud voice made it into the room before she did. "Luke, I've been thinking--"

He rolled his eyes automatically.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mister," she said though she had no way of knowing he had.

He smiled. "About?" He asked of her question.

She still stood behind where he lay. "I want to sleep with you."

He turned around suddenly, unable to see her facial expression, though. "You want to what?" He asked, more annoyed than surprised.

He heard her chuckle. "In your bed," she clarified.

His head started to spin from the way he was positioned. He turned to lay on his back as he looked over at her. "And the reason for that is?"

She shrugged. "There isn't one, I guess. I just want to sleep with you." Before he could respond, she had walked over and was slowly climbing over him. She dropped to the other side with a light grunt. She turned to lay on her side as she propped her arm underneath her head.

He stared at her for a second. His head started to spin again. Placing his hands over his face, he closed his eyes tightly. When the spinning stopped, he moved his hand down to the cover and pulled it off of his body. He lie there as he tried to make sure he was steady enough to stand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll go sleep on the couch," he said as he started to rise. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What, why?"

He turned to look at her. "Because this is looking more like a not-so-good-idea by the second."

"How so?" She asked, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"We both may be on the edge of intoxication, and you know as well as I do that that does not leave the most rational of thoughts."

Lorelai laughed. "Leave it to you to analyze drunken sex before anything even happens."

"Well, we all have our trademarks," he said as he attempted to rise again.

This time Lorelai didn't physically stop him. "Hold up. Luke," she called. He stopped again and turned to look at her. She smiled. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm not a hundred percent here, but I am lucid."

He diverted his gaze. "Ouch."

She chuckled. "You're the one that doesn't even want to lay in the same bed as me, but when I assure you that nothing is going to happen, you get offended?" She asked jokingly.

He shrugged. It was completely about the principle. He was being responsible, above all. Always making sure the big head did the decision making. What was her excuse?

"I'm not offended," he lied as he laid back down.

She placed her hand in the center of his chest. She always seemed to want to touch him there. "You are offended," she refuted softly. "But you really don't have a reason to be. I promise you." She paused. "I'm not going to mess this up," she added quietly.

"Mess what up?" He asked.

She took her hand away and shrugged dismissively. "Never mind." She pulled the cover over her body and settled in the bed. She sighed. "So, tomorrow," she said suggestively.

Luke still looked at her with curiosity. It amazed him at the things she expertly avoided clarification on. But he never wanted to give her that feeling of being trapped. Exposed. So, he hopped on board the subject change express.

"What about tomorrow?" He asked calmly.

"Date with Barbie, date with Ken."

He smiled. "Her name is Bobbi. And don't try to give your guy a normal name. Embrace Se_bastian_. Don't be ashamed."

She shook her head. It was hopeless to continue to defend the guy's name. Had she not felt the _need _to defend it, she knew that she'd be right along beside Luke. Mocking away. The name was beyond snooty.

"Whatever," she replied.

"You excited about your date?"

She nodded, kind of half-heartedly. "Yeah. It's a chance at some sex," she said with raised brows, "so, it's all good."

"Is that all you think about?" He asked frowning at her.

"No, but it would be nice to get."

"Like you don't get enough of it now."

Lorelai sucked her teeth. "I'll have you know that I haven't had sex in three months." Luke looked at her, shocked. "And counting," she said proudly.

"You go on like two dates a month, and you haven't done anything in that long?" Luke heard himself ask.

She hit him on the shoulder. "I'm not a skank, Luke. I don't do it with everyone I shake hands with." She paused, waiting for his reaction. "Thanks for thinking of me as a whore, though."

He exhaled tiredly. "You know I don't think of you like that. I was just surprised."

"Well, don't be." She paused. "When's the last time you did it?"

He turned on his side to face her. "Why on _earth _do you think I would answer that?" He asked genuinely.

Lorelai smiled. She extended her hand out to him and lightly rubbed his chest. "Because we're b.f.f," she answered playfully.

He looked at her for a moment. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked with curiosity. Her hand still rested on him.

"Doing what?" She asked.

He dropped his eyes to her hand. "Touching my chest like that. You always do that."

"Oh." Her hand slowly moved away. Luke's eyes went back to hers. She looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't realize." Her voice sounded so small.

He responded quickly. "No, I d--it's no problem--I was just asking."

Her eyes had fallen to the sheets. She looked back up at him timidly.

Luke shrugged. "I was just curious," he whispered apologetically.

She smiled, and her eyes moved down to his upper body. "It's okay," she said nonchalantly. She met his eyes again. "You know you have a great body...so that's just me taking advantage," she said with renewed confidence.

So far from the truth, it'd need a passport to get back.

His muscles were in his stomach, on his arms, and yes, even in his chest, but her hand always rested to the north of all of that.

She continued. "It's one of my rights as the best bud. It comes with the territory."

He was quiet for a moment as he looked on thoughtfully. He did this often. Trying to read things that she didn't say. Not wanting to leave her hanging for too long, he snapped back quickly. At least she wasn't sad. He decided to play along. The alcohol, he could feel, was sailing peacefully along his blood stream. Trying to blend in.

"Well, if you have some rights, then that would mean I have some as well, right?"

She smiled affectionately. "Look who's letting the alcohol have a voice."

He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes as he fell back on his back. "Nah, it's still me," he refuted lazily. "I was just kidding."

Lorelai moved closer to him, and without thinking at all about it, allowed her hand to reclaim the spot on chest she seemed to favor. She leaned over him and spoke. "Even so, I'm gonna go back to couchland, okay?" She pressed her lips against his temple. "Alcohol's really kicking in over here," she said referring to her own state. Her tone was the essence of composure.

Luke nodded. His eyelids had closed for the night. He realized this as he tried to open them to look at her. The heaviness had set in. Lorelai started to stand. "Hey, what'd you mean earlier?" Luke asked. He was so settled, he appeared to be talking in his sleep.

She turned back to face him. "Mean by what?" She asked.

"By, uh..." He had to think for a moment, "...during your toast...you said 'whispering hearts'. What'd you mean?"

Lorelai dropped her head back onto the pillow, the room's inability to be still making her slightly dizzy. "It's right there in the phrasing," she answered. She turned her neck to look at him. He still appeared to be resting.

"Yeah," he responded. He drug his next words out lazily, sleep catching up to him. "So...what...does...your...heart...whisper?" A tiny smile formed on his lips as if forming amusement.

Lorelai still looked over at him. She closed her eyes as, even, _he_ started to double up. If she didn't make it to the couch soon, she wouldn't be able to. She sat up and moved ever close to him. Her warm breath tickled his ear canal. She pulled away and resumed her concentrated journey back to the couch.

She had already reached her destination before Luke finally responded to his name being said.

"Hm?" He mumbled quietly before drifting off.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Hey Sweetheart."

Lorelai smiled as she came into the inn's kitchen. "Hello Sugar Dumpling."

Sookie giggled. "I'm glad after all these years, we still choose to make use of the pet names."

"It's the backbone," Lorelai said with confidence.

She walked over and grabbed a stool. She brought it over to where Sookie stood working and leaned on a free area with her elbows as she watched with interest. Sookie looked over at her and smiled.

"You want to help?" She asked. Ordinarily, someone with Lorelai's kitchen skills would not be allowed anywhere near her kitchen, but Lorelai was like a sister to her and was one of the few that came before any culinary masterpiece.

Lorelai picked up a pineapple slice and bit into it. "No, I'll pass."

Sookie shrugged. "Okay, Hon." A few seconds passed in silence as Sookie concentrated on the task at hand. Suddenly remembering Lorelai's hot date the night before, she looked up at her with a smile. "So, how was the date with _Sebastian_," she asked, saying his name dreamily.

Lorelai smiled fully. "It was fun. He took me to this fabulous restaurant where everything was drizzled and sautéed."

Sookie scoffed. "So, you hated it, hunh?"

Lorelai laughed. "Well, it wasn't my taste, but it was still nice."

Looking up at her, Sookie asked, "So, did he break the drought?"

She shook her head. "Nope, drought's still in effect."

"Bummer."

"Yep," Lorelai replied nodding slowly.

"He was attractive?" Sookie asked knowingly.

"You know it."

"Responsible?"

"Pretty much."

"Respectable?"

"Aren't they all," Lorelai stated in response.

Sookie smiled. "But still nothing, hunh?"

Lorelai dropped her head and chuckled softly. She looked up and watched Sookie work for a moment. "Everything is just starting to seem so extrinsic. All of these guys..." She paused. "It's routine. Nothing there. I can't even just let myself be satiated anymore. And considering the heartbeat that's forming down there, that's saying something."

Sookie stopped working, and her eyes lit up hopefully. "So, does this make it official?"

Lorelai looked at her and smiled widely. "I love how you get all excited for me."

"Honey, I can't help it," Sookie said happily. "But tell me. It's official, now. Right? I mean, please say it's official. This has been going on for far too long." Close to a year.

She shook her head in amusement. "Sweetie, I hate to disappoint here, but it's not right yet."

Her hands fell to her sides. "Why?" She asked sullenly.

She sighed and focused off to the side thoughtfully. "Because. I mean, I think it's still too soon. I'm ready...but he's not."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm there. You know I'm there." Sookie nodded smartly. "But just because it's right for me doesn't mean it'll be right for him." She had no intentions of being selfish with this.

Sookie exhaled tiredly and resumed working. "You know I think you're being ridiculous, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think you've told me that once or twice." She told her every single day. Multiple times a day.

"Lorelai, this is right. I know this is right. You know this right," she said working with intent. "But yet you keep doing this, keep dragging it out for reasons that are just ridiculous. I mean, you keep talking about living this and experiencing that, and it makes sense, Honey. It really does. For you. But honestly, I don't think you're going about this the right way. _You_ needed those experiences. That _time_. _You_ needed to find out if this was true. _You_ needed that, Honey."

She stopped and released a tired breath as she placed her hand on her hip. "Not Luke." Lorelai dropped her gaze. Sookie spoke softly. "That's not who he is. I know you _just_ started pushing him to venture. But if you keep doing this, you're going to eventually drive yourself crazy."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I won't. I can handle seeing him with other women, Sookie. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He meets someone, falls in love, and has a million and one babies." She shrugged. "If that happens, then this was not all done for nothing. It'll mean that I wasn't right for him. I'll live with that."

"But _how_ would you live with that?" She asked. Silence followed.

"I don't know, but I will. I'll try to find it with someone else."

"Who's not Luke?"

"Yes."

"See!" Sookie said loudly.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "See what?"

"You'll move on. You'll keep grazing. Because you won't have any other choice, right?" Lorelai nodded hesitantly. "That's what I mean, Lorelai. Luke may end up finding someone else and loving someone else. Yes. But it won't be because someone is better for him. It may be because he didn't see you as a possibility."

Lorelai sat perfectly still, allowing Sookie's words to seep into her brain.

Sookie went on. "The way you're going about this is all wrong. Love doesn't work that way, Honey. You're setting yourself up to get very hurt."

Lorelai sighed exhaustedly and dropped her forehead to the countertop. Her voice came out muffled from her position. "Sookie, I am so close to being in love with this man that it's scary." Sookie smiled. She knew it to be the truth, but it still sounded good to hear. "And when I start this, there won't be any going back. I know that." She sat up and looked at her. "But I also know how guys are. Women aren't that much better--I'm proof of that--but guys need to really live...and do the whole rampant sex thing...before they're ready to settle, so even if I wasn't waiting for him to see if there's another love out there, I still think it's fair to give him that time to explore."

Sookie shook her head. "Hence, your encouragement for him to see women named Barbie?"

She chuckled, glad to have some lightness brought back into the room. "Her name is actually Bobbi. I just call her that because she looks remarkably_ freaking _similar."

Sookie gave her an amused look. "You're so jealous," she said knowingly.

"I'm not jealous," Lorelai responded with conviction.

Sookie watched her for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking away with a chuckle. "You are a complete mystery to me sometimes."

"Thank you. Compliment accepted and stored away."

"You're silly," Sookie giggled out. She worked for a moment. "You know it's not gonna happen, don't you?"

"What?"

She looked up at her with a smile. "Luke...exploring. That's not him."

Lorelai lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I know," she finally admitted. The kitchen grew quiet. Sookie's morning crew had yet to come in. Sookie preferred to spend the first couple hours alone. Just her and her kitchen. Lorelai finally spoke again. "I spent the night over at his place Sunday night," she mentioned quietly.

Sookie shook her head, not looking away from what she was doing. "True glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, it wasn't that bad." Her eyes went to Sookie's work. "There were a few moments...where I just wanted to...kiss him. Nothing dirty."

"Shocking for you."

"Tell me about it."

They both laughed.

A short silence followed and Lorelai had a moment of remembrance. "At one point in the evening, he asked me this question," she said looking slightly perplexed, herself.

"What'd he ask?"

"Well, we were just lying there, and he asked me why I, uh, kept touching his chest."

"Oh my god, Lorelai, you've started feeling him up, now?!"

Lorelai shook her head slowly as she smiled at Sookie's insinuation. "No, I haven't. But Sookie, I _swear to God_, I had no idea that I was doing that!" She exclaimed quietly.

"What, touching him?"

"Yes!" She wiped at her suddenly damp eyes, attributing it to the laughter that had taken place between her and her friend. "And apparently, I do it, like, all the time or something."

Sookie stopped and placed her hand on her hip. "And it's not you feeling him up?" She asked doubtfully.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she shrugged with genuine confusion to her actions. "No. That is usually like the farthest thing from my mind."

Sookie scoffed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Sookie was getting off of the issue. But she clarified. "Well, not the _farthest_," she said chuckling. "But Sookie, I was so _embarrassed_ when he brought it to my attention."

"What exactly do you feel? Like his pecks?"

"No!" Lorelai answered instantly with a sudden eagerness. "It's--" She stopped and sighed. How could she answer something that she didn't know the answer to? "It's like..." She put her hand on her own chest to demonstrate, "...like over his heart something..." Sookie's mouth dropped open, and her eyes looked softly to Lorelai as if she'd just lost her breath. Lorelai paid her little attention as she focused on her own words. Some of the fog began to lift. She shook her head as she waved both her hands slowly. "Please, God, tell me I am not that corny," she said as she closed her eyes as if to pray.

"Oh, Lorelai..."

"Don't say whatever you're about to say, okay? Please, Sook...no _oh Lorelai, that's so sweet _or _oh Lorelai, that's so great _or anything else because, quite frankly, I'm a little disgusted by myself right now."

Sookie dropped the look as Lorelai's words made her laugh instantly. "You are much too dramatic for words."

Lorelai entered a state of disbelief. "How in the hell...long...have I...been doing that?" she asked slowly.

Sookie waved away her comment, her worry. "Honey, don't worry about it. It's tiny. I'm sure he didn't think much about it. And even if he did, what's it gonna harm? You guys are so close that it's not going to be taken out of context anyway. It'll just be another one of your little affections that probably drive him crazy to begin with."

Lorelai smiled. She hadn't been worried with him finding out anything. That didn't really concern her a lot. It's not like she worked overtime to keep it from happening. Her feelings of wanting to wait kept everything in check anyway. For the most part. Her concern came with looking like a sappy idiot. That was just a personal disparagement. She mocked characters in movies who acted as such. Thinking of her toast two nights ago, she wondered if she was already in too deep to be rescued.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai softly drummed her fingers on her stomach. She lay looking up at the stars as she hummed quietly to herself. She felt alone. Not lonely. But alone, like there was no one else but her. She felt as if the whole world had paused. Frozen itself in a distant location. Just to allow her this moment of peace. The crisp air gently nipped at her skin. She loved this time of the year, right between winter and spring when it seemed a tug-of-war battle brewed between the two opposing seasons.

She had taken off her jacket and had laid it underneath her head. The bridge creaked every so often. It was a rickety wooden contraption, and though Taylor saw it as another means for a fundraiser, Lorelai felt as if it personified it a bit more. It had a life. And if given a voice, it would be able to tell tales of the many people that had walked, fished, dived, ran, played, and even danced upon it. Many stories could account for those creaks and squeaks.

She lay with her feet flat on the ground, her knees raised, her body parallel with the bridge. She could hear the water of the lake beneath her whenever there was a pause in her soft hum.

Briefly, she closed her eyes. And her senses heightened. Clear footsteps resounded, and the bridge announced the added weight.

She smiled and stopped humming as the steps came to a stop. Her eyes remained closed, and she could sense his presence. Feel his towering body standing over her head.

"Took you long enough," she said quietly even before opening her eyes.

When she did, she saw Luke standing directly over her, looking down at her like he thought her certifiable.

His voice betrayed her soft, melodic tone. One that tried to ease the quiet environment into their exchange.

"Do you have any idea what could happen to you while just laying out here in the dark of night like you're in the land of oz?"

"No, but if I get a free trip to Kansas out of it, I'd call it a victory." He mumbled under his breath as he took a seat perpendicular to her, near her head as he let his feet dangle over the edge. "Took you a while to close?" Lorelai asked. He was about fifteen minutes late. She had called and suggested they meet out there. Just to talk. It was something they did sometimes after he got off of work.

Luke looked across the lake. He stretched his eyes to manipulate the darkness, but of course, it was pointless. "Yeah, Caesar had to take off a little early. So, I had to close alone. Sorry, I probably should have called to let you know."

"Nah, it's okay. I was just laying here thinking about some stuff. Glad you didn't forget to come."

He nodded as he looked down in the water. The large security light in the distance allowed him to see shadows of his body. He recognized his own. Seeing an indistinctive form off to the side, he looked back and figured they were the tops of Lorelai's knees hitting the water. He turned back to look at the shape. He reached a hand back and pushed her knees playfully just to make sure. The image swayed with her movements.

She laughed briefly. "Hm?" She answered, thinking he was getting her attention.

Luke smiled. Releasing a tired sigh, he relaxed and leaned back on his hands, being careful not to bump her head as she lay near him. "It's quiet," he mentioned.

"It always is," she whispered.

A soft wind blew a strand of hair in Lorelai's face. She twisted her mouth and lazily blew at it, trying to get it to fall back to the side. It didn't seem to want to move, but she continued to blow.

Luke watched her. Finally, he chuckled and said a low, "lazy" before he reached over and gently removed the hair from her face. His finger brushed her cheek as he even took care to slide it back to her ear.

Lorelai's eyes moved up to him. "Thanks," she said quietly.

He smiled a little. "Gotta look out for you."

Her lips spread wide in response. And she lowered her eyes from him. "My flannel clad angel."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said just above a whisper as he looked around the bridge.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "So, I haven't really spoken to you since yesterday afternoon." Luke nodded in agreement. "How'd your date with Bobbi go?" She asked casually.

"It went."

Lorelai smiled, her thoughts flowing through her brain, then out of her mouth with no stop sign. "You get some action?"

"You want to be a little more blunt?" She laughed. "Damn, how about _'what did you guys do?' _You know something civil like that," he suggested.

She shrugged. "Okay, what'd you guys do?"

He rolled his eyes at her previous approach. "Nothing special. She invited me to dinner."

Lorelai's eyebrows rose. "At her place?"

"Yeah."

She looked up at the sky again. "Hm." She thought for a second before leaning her head back to look up at him. "So, you guys ate, then what?" She asked suggestively.

He sighed tiredly. "Then, we ripped our clothes off, and I took her on the table."

A short silence followed. "Really?" She asked with curiosity.

"Of course not_ really_?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Jeez!" He said low.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I'm just really curious."

"About who I take to bed?"

"No," she answered lamely. "About you, in general." She paused. "You don't do the whole dating thing a lot, so I want to know how you're doing."

He took a moment and calmed himself.

"Well, thank you for all of your concern. You're very caring," he said with no inflection.

"No problem," she said happily. "You want to hear about my date?"

Luke looked over at her. "Sure."

She smiled brightly. "We went to a restaurant, he drove me home, I gave him a quick peck, then told him to lose my number."

Luke shook his head and turned away. "They never even see it coming, do they?"

"Some of them do. They're probably just in denial about the whole thing," she said.

"Well, what happened to the _'it's a chance at some sex'_?" he said mocking what she had said to him on Sunday.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I wasn't feeling it, so it didn't happen. The chance fell through."

"Poor guy."

Lorelai laughed. "Hey, what about poor _me_? Remember, going on three and a half months here, buddy. _I'm_ your friend, not him. Goodness, guys' incessant need to stick up for guys makes me vomit!"

Luke smiled. "Well, it's your decision that kept it from happening. That's not the guy's call."

"Either way, I'm your friend, so you take my side no matter what," she instructed. "You don't spend the weekend mocking a stranger's name, then think him so worthy the next minute when it comes to matters of the groin."

He smiled wider. "Duly noted," he said in mock obedience. "The guy's a loser, and _he's_ the reason that you didn't get your needs met." Lorelai nodded approvingly. "Even though--" Luke started to add.

"No, unh, unh, just stop right there," Lorelai interrupted with laughter. "That was a nice stand-alone. Let's not mess it up with _buts_, _howevers_, or _even thoughs_."

Luke laughed. Lorelai followed. Silence next.

Luke breathed deep. He spoke with quiet certainty as if it was something that would always be known. "You know I'm joking. It'll always be you first."

There was a thoughtful pause. "You know when you say stuff like that, it makes me want to jump you, don't you?"

Luke laughed.

Lorelai didn't.

"Well, let me go home and make a list, then," he replied quietly as a joke.

She sighed. Smiled. "You do that."

They each took a moment to enjoy the quiet, their individual thoughts. Luke began to hum languidly. Not a song, just a quiet noise.

"So, Lucas, what's next?" Lorelai asked

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Lorelai giggled. "What's next with what?"

"You. Bobbi. The dating scene," she answered.

He shrugged. "Bobbi's nice, and we'll probably get together and do something else. I told her I'd call her."

"But?" Lorelai could sense it coming.

He didn't disappoint. "But I don't see it _becoming _anything."

"She's not your type?"

"I don't know. I guess not. It just seemed too much like work...or something."

Lorelai chuckled. "The joy of dating."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry, Babe, it'll get easier with time."

"If it hasn't by now, then there's little chance that it will."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lorelai.

"I hated dating when I was younger, and I hate it even more now. I hate _trying _to get to know people. It's annoying."

"It's life."

"Yeah, well, be that as it may, I'm done."

Lorelai looked up at him again. "Done with what?"

"With dating. I went out with Bobbi. It didn't work out, so now you can lay off me. At least for a few months."

"What, you went out with her for me?"

He shrugged. "I was just talking to her that night while you were on your date. I didn't plan on letting it go beyond that." He looked down. "But when you said what you said, I thought I'd just follow through. Keep you from thinking I was sitting at home alone, holding my knees to my chest as I rocked in a dark corner."

"Oh."

"So, I went out on a date with her. And it didn't work out. So, that's that."

Lorelai dropped her eyes again. She paused, thought. She came back like she had a new game plan. "Well, you can just try someone else. Someone more compatible. Did you get any more numbers that night?"

"Nope," he said with little care.

She sighed. What was the use? "So, you're done," she stated with defeat.

"I'm done. I'll try again sometime, I guess. I'm just not in a rush to force anything."

Her thoughts swam. "Don't you miss sex? That closeness to someone else?" She asked genuinely.

Luke rolled his eyes. He was facing the lake, so it was directed there. "Sex isn't everything, Lorelai. I'm not going to suffer through this whole dating process just at the prospect it." He paused. "And as for the closeness...I have you."

Her body relaxed with the smile that his words brought. "Yeah," she began softly, "..you most definitely have me."

He smiled to himself. "I know. So, I'm content."

"Luke, do you think that if you met someone and fell in love with them...that our relationship would change?" She asked thoughtfully.

Luke chuckled. Shook his head. "Probably not. Which is why I doubt that that _love_ would last very long." He shrugged. "Oh well."

She started to feel herself slipping.

"What do you think it'd be like for us?" She asked quietly. Her fingers nervously played with the bottom of her shirt.

He looked down into her face, and she looked up to meet his gaze. "What, you mean like in a relationship?" He asked as if the idea was far-fetched. Thinking of their bonded friendship, he clarified. "A _real_ relationship?"

She nodded. "Yeah. A _real _relationship."

He turned away and rubbed his eyes slowly. Dropping his head, he replied, "I don't know. It'd probably be nice."

She smiled. He sounded shy. "Nice?"

He looked down to his fingers. "Yeah, I guess, you know...it'd probably just be...what we have now...but with s--" He cleared his throat, "--the, uh, intimacy stuff."

Lorelai's smile grew as Luke's attention was elsewhere. "Huh," she responded as if that was the first time that had occurred to her.

Luke's mind barricaded the idea. Damn near suffocated it. He hadn't thought of the possibility for quite some time, and it seemed to have been missed.

Suddenly, his mind doubled back to its safety zone. A smoker didn't go through twelve steps and then light one up as a reward. Her question was just a hypothetical, he knew. He audibly reminded himself of their friendship.

"But we couldn't go there with each other. There's nothing there. Except friendship."

Lorelai swallowed. She didn't know if he _really_ believed that. She'd told Sookie. Told her. He wasn't ready. She smiled softly, spoke quietly. "You think so, hunh?"

"Yeah," he said returning focus to his fingers.

Her eyes moved to the stars. She studied them for a moment. "Maybe there is..." _For you_, she wanted to add. With no hostility. Just part of the maybe.

Her words surprised Luke, and he looked down to her. Her attention remained on the sky above.

Damn, she was slipping hard.

"But if you're game...we can find out for sure," Lorelai added after a brief silence.

Find out? What was there to find out? They were friends and had been for years. Luke wondered if he had missed part of the conversation.

"How?" He asked anyway.

Her eyes slowly moved from the beautiful glitter in the sky to Luke's eyes. "You can tell a lot from a kiss."

There came her simple request.

Luke's eyes shifted. "You want to kiss?" He asked as he looked back down at her. The words made his body temperature rise.

Lorelai smiled. "I will if you will." She swallowed her emotion. Outwardly, she was composed. Just offering up another one of her thoughtless suggestions. Inwardly, she was a mess. How do you offer your heart to someone on a whim? She hadn't given herself time to process where Luke's head was. She always gave herself time to do this before proceeding with anything. But yet, here she was. She was slipping alright.

Luke just looked at her. He diverted his gaze nervously. Then, settled back on her.

Well..._light 'em up_. "Okay," he said.

Her eyes widened. Really? "Really?" She said aloud.

"Yeah...sure. Let's see."

Lorelai bit her lip, trying to use the time to rewind how they had gotten here. She smiled. She didn't need a kiss. At least not to find out anything. She figured they'd kiss lightly, pull away, then spend a few minutes with red faces.

She nodded her agreement.

Luke took a deep breath. He wondered how they had gotten here. He smiled nervously. A kiss wasn't really needed. He didn't have much to figure out. He figured it'd just be something else that would bring them closer and one more thing that he could tuck away. He wondered what exactly she'd meant by _kiss_. He didn't want to assume anything, so he planned to keep it short and sweet.

Lorelai sucked in air and released it slowly. Luke looked down to her and smiled with amusement. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded quickly, moving her eyes back to the stars.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said after settling herself.

"How romantic," he said in a deadpan.

She smiled widely. "Just kiss me."

He looked down to the rest of her body, wondering if she was going to try to reposition herself. He still sat near her head, and he kind of expected her to make herself accessible. "Can you sit up?" He asked smartly.

The romance was just blossoming.

She gave him a look as if he'd asked that Rory be shipped off to military school. "I'm comfortable," she said with seriousness.

He rolled his eyes. "You're _impossible_ is what you are," he refuted in annoyance.

He slid away from her a little. When he determined that the distance would get the job done, he started to lean down closer to her lips. Lorelai felt as if her heart was trying to break out of her chest. Still, she giggled and responded, "Ooh, _Spiderman_ style."

"Shut up," he whispered just before touching her lips with his. Lorelai's entire body sighed.

She pulled away quickly. "Wait, wait!" She exclaimed. Luke leaned back up with confusion. She swiftly swung her legs over the edge so they dangled, the same as Luke's. She scooted over until their thighs touched. Her eyes were wide. "Okay, that didn't count." She smiled at him expectedly. She wanted better access.

If Luke didn't know any better, he'd almost swear she was excited...about kissing him.

He looked down, summoning some courage. He took the back of his hand and swiped it across her jean covered thigh where he saw some excess dirt had gathered. Lorelai's eyes dropped to his hand.

It was stuff like that.

"Are you ready now?" He asked.

She smiled brightly. Nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Luke chuckled. Sighing once, he sobered and leaned toward her. His instinct was to put his finger under her chin, but he just trusted that she'd meet him halfway. She did.

Their lips brushed softly, and Luke felt his soul take lift.

There was a moment of slow circling. Then, Luke gently kissed her lips. He surprised himself when he smiled. His smile prompted hers. He started to pull away to comment, but stopped when he felt Lorelai's soft fingers graze his cheeks. "Wait," she whispered.

She moved in and kissed him again, allowing her lips to linger for a few seconds. Luke's hands went to her forearms as she still held his face, then he moved them to the sides of her arms. Lorelai pulled away slowly, and Luke pulled her gently back by her arms. "Not yet," came his whispered reason for doing it.

A brief smile fell across her lips before they were, once again, connected to Luke's. Her tongue exited quickly and slid over his lips as her hand went to the back of his neck. Luke's mouth opened, and he whispered an unintelligible "_God_" before their tongues met head on.

Lorelai felt as if she couldn't get close enough. They kissed one another deeply. This went on for a full minute before they broke quickly, breathed for a second, then went back in with full force. Luke's arms, by then, had wrapped around her waist as she sat turned toward him. Lorelai sucked his lip into her mouth, then released it, only to have it replaced by his tongue. He kissed her with so much intensity. Finally, they broke again.

"Damn, Luke," Lorelai breathed out as she positioned herself on her knees, then leaned back in to kiss him. She moaned as his tongue found hers. His hand went to the back of her thigh as if reading her mind, and he aided her in placing it on the other side of his lap. Lorelai leaned into him, her moans from their sensual kissing rising still. She continued pressing her chest into him until Luke finally got the clue to lay back.

She leaned down with him, their mouths never separating. Her hand went to move her hair behind her ear before she brought it between them and rubbed over his chest...then let it rest on the spot she loved so dearly. Her other hand rested to the side of him, helping her to keep her balance. She straddled more so his stomach than what she was feeling the urge to straddle. She hovered over him, Luke's hands roaming her back and face.

She pulled away, breathing like she couldn't find her breath. Luke breathed heavily also. He moved up and kissed her again, a short, fully involved kiss. Then, he pulled back and continued trying to catch air.

They looked into each other's eyes. "Let's get out of here," Luke suggested. Lorelai nodded without hesitation and leaned down to kiss him slowly as she blindly reached for her jacket. Once she felt the fabric in her hand, she grabbed it, kissed him a few seconds longer, then stood up from him. He followed.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Yeah, Baby, I'm fine." Luke moved her hair to the side as he kissed her shoulder. She moved slowly through the diner, him pressed against her backside as he walked behind her. One of her hands held the side of his thigh, trying to urge him closer, and the other hand held her mobile phone to her ear.

"Rory, I promise everything is fine, okay?" She reassured again to her worried offspring. She closed her eyes, feeling Luke expanding against her bottom. She began to climb the stairs, taking care not to affect his position in any way. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he dipped and grinded up against her. Lorelai took the phone from her ear for a moment as her legs almost gave out. She got herself together and brought it back. Her voice gave away nothing. "...What'd you say, Hon?...oh, no, I just didn't want you waiting around for me..." The door was open and she twisted the knob and walked inside, Luke _all over _her heels.

He closed the door and moved around to face her. She smiled at his smile. "No, those are definitely mine. You ate like half the bag this morning..." She tried to get off of the phone, but Rory had very little knowledge of what she was holding up as she kept on talking. They had conversed little before Rory headed off to Chilton that morning, and apparently, she was making up for it. Lorelai looked at Luke and shrugged with a wide grin, and he chuckled quietly and wiped at his eyebrow.

Lorelai stepped out of her shoes as she switched the phone to her other ear. She laughed at Rory's comment. She could have just hung up, but she had no desire to ever dismiss her child. No matter the circumstance.

Luke backed up to the middle of the floor. He waited until Lorelai looked up at him, then he smiled as he slowly opened his flannel, his undershirt doing little to hide the muscles in his stomach. She laughed and shook her head at him as he went on to undue his pants button. His erection was very noticeable, and Lorelai stared at it as if it was the Hope diamond.

She started to slowly walk toward him, her conversation with Rory seeming to be coming to a more hopeful end. Just as she reached him, she said a quick "Love you too" and flipped her phone shut.

She tossed it to the couch a few feet behind him and gripped him around his waist. "You know you're evil, don't you?" She said playfully before extending herself on her toes and attaching her lips to his.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

After they had undressed, Lorelai fell to the bed, pulling a naked Luke down on top of her. She kissed him softly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Luke reached down and touched her between her legs.

A moan escaped her lips and she kissed him more passionately. Luke wanted to take a moment and get to know her body, but it seemed like Lorelai wasn't as concerned with that as she was with holding onto as much of him as she could. She wasn't letting go.

He ran his hand up her thigh that she had locked at his waist. He got her to loosen her legs some as he lowered himself to her chest. He wrapped his hand around her breast and brought it to his mouth, kissing it like he had kissed her mouth just moments before. Her nipple protruded, and he spent gallons of time making it feel welcome. Lorelai's fingers kneaded his shoulders, her eyes closed lightly and a smile content and sitting pretty on her lips.

"Luke?" She whispered. Luke looked up at her, and her eyes were still closed. She bit her lip, a plea etched on every adorable inch of her face. She needed him inside of her.

He moved up her body and touched his lips to hers, then pulled up and looked to her. Her fingers wrapped around his ears as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes a pacific blue. Very dark. And she smiled, the same sweet smile she gave when they were bright and didn't show abundant arousal.

Luke reached down and lightly took hold of her left leg. He took a second to run his hand along its smooth length before he slowly brought it up past his head. He looked into her face, making sure he wasn't causing her any discomfort in doing so. She gave into his movements freely.

He placed both hands on the mattress beside her as he looked down and allowed his erection to solely seek out its target. Lorelai's hand reached underneath him to aid the process. She stroked him several times and put him right at the door of her palace.

He filled her immediately, eliciting a jaw dropping gasp of pleasure from her. Given his particular quality and size, she discovered that he had positioned himself at the perfect angle. She slipped her other leg in the same position as the other, and when he plunged in again, she unleashed a moan from deep within. He hit everything that was made to feel _anything_.

He began a pace, and Lorelai placed both hands on his sides as she assisted him with his downward plunges. But he needed none at all. She hit a hard orgasm and shouted her appreciation of it loudly.

Luke didn't even bother slowing his pace. He looked at his movements below, watching how well she fit him. Looking back into her face, he saw her beautiful, glorious features contorting again. He'd brought her to number two in a matter of minutes.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled back. He sped up his movements as the wonderful tingle in his testicles charged his body, alerting him. It was almost that time. He grunted, his movements slowing as he came to his own release.

Lorelai sighed, rubbed his back.

Luke extracted from her slowly. He reached down and pulled off his condom. Tossing it in the wastebasket a few feet from his bed, he turned back to Lorelai and resumed kissing her slowly. She responded, rubbing her hands along the damp edges of his hair.

Her lips were swollen fiercely with his kisses. Angelina Jolie had not a thing on her.

Luke moved from her mouth to her ear, slowly licking and sucking the lobe of it into his mouth. Then, he moved to her neck. He supported himself on his hands, leaned over her as if he was in the midst of a push-up. The muscles flexed in his back, and Lorelai's fingers lightly scanned them as his mouth worked its wondrous magic on her skin. Her body was relaxed.

He kissed his way across her neck, down her chest, her stomach. He stopped at her navel and circled it with his tongue before taking time to penetrate, even, it. It glistened and shined like a pool on a sunny day when he was finished. His descent continued. He touched her thigh with his tongue. Gave the inside of it a long kiss as he moved on down her leg. His lips touched everything, down to the soles of her feet before he moved back up.

Luke didn't deal in teasing. It wasn't something he dealt with too heartily, and it definitely wasn't something that he did.

Making his way to Lorelai's center, his tongue immediately sought out the lead operation.

Lorelai whimpered softly. Her whimpers climbed a ladder and suddenly grew in confidence. He alternated between slow, rhythmic tongue winds and fast ones where he touched her in rapid successions that had her concentrating on not clamping her legs shut around his head.

He took his middle finger and eased it inside of her. Backing up, he bit his lip, pulled that finger out and stuck it back in with another, then another. He used three fingers and brought her to climax. He moved his mouth back against her and tasted the new juices as he dipped his tongue inside of her portal.

He could just imagine all of the calories that something this sweet brought with it.

Lorelai squirmed, and she looked down at Luke, signaling for him to come back up.

He slid up on all fours, his erection now back and facing everywhere but down.

He moved up her body and leaned down, capturing her lips. She kissed him eagerly as she made a move to sit up. It was time to return the favor. He stopped her, wanting this to be all about her. But Lorelai was never the type to acquiesce. It wasn't her style.

She managed to get him on his back, and he brought his hands to the sides of her face as he pulled her down for a slow kiss.

Lorelai's hand went to his chest. She moved her hand in small circles slowly as if marking out the next area where her lips would be. They separated, and she straddled him as her mouth sought out that destination. Moving up a bit, her cheek grazed his as she placed her open mouth on the smooth area of his neck. Her hands slid up his chest to his arms and on down to his hands where she held them against the mattress beside his head. She held lightly, giving him the power of mobility if he so chose. But he gave into her request.

She moved up his chin to his mouth, kissing him slow and deep before moving over to the other side of his neck.

Releasing his hands, she placed her hands on the mattress and moved her body down to his.

Her teeth went to his nipple, and he moaned. She licked on and around both, gently biting every so often. Luke whispered her name, and her desire intensified even more.

She started to slide down his body, his penis hitting right at her center as she lowered herself. Her nails went to his chest and she gently dragged her nails down his body in a slow zigzag motion. His jaw tensed, and his breathing heightened. Taking her cue from him, she repeated this.

Once she was down between his legs, she licked her lips and moved them onto his thigh. His muscles were strong in his leg, so she felt the nerve endings would be even more sensitive. She used her mouth to skillfully awaken every last one of them. Luke tried to subdue his groans but soon found it to be something not worth fighting against. Her mouth moved to the inside of his thigh, and she saw his shaft move in her peripheral vision as if letting her know it was still in the room. But she needed no reminder of this.

Her hands ground the mattress. She kept them there, knowing what they'd automatically go for if placed on his body.

She repeated the action on his other thigh. Both of them having already reached their peak, the torture factor was lessened considerably.

Finally, positioning herself at an effective angle, Lorelai's hand finally left the mattress. She wrapped it around the middle of his penis, and Luke's eyes opened, rolled back, then closed again.

She moved her hand down, then up to the top once. When it slid back down the second time, her mouth came down right over the top. She licked for a second around the tip. She, then, leaned over him more, and slowly inched her mouth down...down until the head passed her uvula. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, careful not to jerk while she was in such a vulnerable state. And that was harder than hard because the feeling was none of this earth.

Her hand stayed at the base. She could never take all of him, if she wanted to.

Slowly, she came back up. Her lips wrapped snuggly around him, and she slid her mouth back past the tip. She took a second to relax the muscles in her jaw before she went back to work. Her hand turned and twisted with every stroke as she took care of the most sensitive part: the head. She would lift her mouth, pump her hand firmly, then repeat. Luke growled and bit his lip, the sensation most definitely new to him.

Her other hand moved up and fondled his testicles. Multi-tasking was something she had mastered long ago.

She slipped her mouth from his shaft, moved the hand from his testicles and licked her finger before placing her mouth back on him. She moved her eyes up to watch his reaction as she moved that finger underneath his testicles to his perineum.

He tensed. Most men did when anything came near the anus. But she wasn't going that far. He wasn't ready for that.

She began to gently glide her finger up and down the skin there. And he gripped the sheet and yelled an unexpected "Shit!"

She applied a bit more pressure. Just a little. Removing her other hand from around him, she used it to move his penis up, and her mouth went to his testicles. She sucked them into her mouth. She orally fondled them a moment before she went back up and deep throated him once more. Her hand continued stimulation on his perineum.

Luke had not anticipated using his second orgasm on oral activity.

But he had little control over it.

His voice seemed to come from deep within his body. It was beyond strained. "Lorelai! Lorelai!" He said tightly in warning. She began to slide her mouth back up his length slowly as she partially nodded her understanding of what he meant.

She brought her hand from that sensitive skin patch and began to pump him determinately as she still sucked the head of his penis.

And finally she got the payoff. She was able to taste _him_.

Luke lay exhausted. He rubbed his hand over his face. That wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't what he had planned for the second and lasting go-around.

But...goddamn...he definitely had no complaints.

Lorelai moved back up his body. She kissed his chest, then kissed him softly on his cheek.

She moved to his side and dropped herself tiredly next to him. He turned to her and placed his hand on her side, using it to pull her toward him. His lips went to her chin, her cheek, her lips. Lorelai sighed contentedly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moved into him. He rolled onto his back, and she climbed atop him, positioning herself comfortably against him as they went on kissing. The moaning was infinite.

Luke's hands went over her thigh and to her center, and he slowly stimulated her as they kissed. She grinded against his finger.

This went on for fifteen minutes.

Before they knew it, it was time for round three.

And this one would last well through the night. They rode out the sunset.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke did something he never thought he would do...other than for emotional reasons. He didn't open the next day. Caesar was off until noon, and he didn't want to call and inconvenience him in asking him to open. And he certainly was in no position to do it himself. But he did call him and told him to take the day off.

When he and Lorelai's multiple sessions had ended, he crept downstairs in his boxers, opened the door, stuck his old 'Gone Fishing' sign on it and went back upstairs to join the beautiful Lorelai Gilmore in his bed.

Lorelai phoned the inn and left a message with the overnight manager that she wouldn't be in. The way she was feeling, she started to just tell him to mark her down for another absence the following day.

They both fell asleep and didn't wake up until something after two in the afternoon.

Luke arose before she, and he quietly crept into the bathroom to shower, only to put on what he usually wore to bed. He came out and lay back beside her, and he watched her sleep. She did, but only for a few more minutes. She woke to find him looking at her intently. She smiled lazily and wiped sleep from her eye.

"That could have been really embarrassing if I was drooling," she commented as she moved her hand to the corner of her mouth. Luke chuckled.

"Nah, you weren't." He still looked at her. "You were beautiful," he added quietly.

"You are far too kind," she said as she turned to face the ceiling. She felt so very unattractive. After last night, it was hard to wake up beautiful like movie actresses tended to do.

"Yeah, you're right. I am," he said jokingly as he moved over toward her. Lorelai turned her head, a smile breaking out across her face. She placed her hand on his chest to keep him back. She could see that he had showered and changed, so she assumed that he had brushed his teeth. She, on the other hand, had not.

"Believe me, it's for your on good," she quipped as she imagined the offensiveness of her afternoon-morning breath.

He gently removed her hand from his body. "I don't care," he said as he quickly mounted her. She smiled widely and shook her head. He leaned down and kissed her lips and she smiled through it. His probing tongue broke through her mouth and explored it openly. Lorelai linked her hands around him and kissed with no reservation.

He broke away slowly and kissed her once on the edge of her mouth. "Yeah, go brush your teeth," he said jokingly.

"Hey, I warned you," she said as she kissed his lips again.

He laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's not that bad." He reached down to the side of her and lightly slapped her thigh. "You can go shower and do what you have to do, I'll go and cook us something. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said.

"Yeah, I definitely could use an energy boost," Lorelai agreed. He climbed off of her and she sat up on the edge of the bed, the cover slipping and exposing all of her nakedness.

Luke started walking toward the kitchen, and he turned and did a double take at her exposure. He shook his head and kept walking. "You don't give a guy time to fully recuperate, do you? Put on a shirt or something. Please."

Lorelai laughed. "Whatever. And I know you aren't talking about leaving no time for recuperation, Mr. Energizer."

Luke chuckled as he entered the kitchen and reached in a cabinet for a box of pancake mix. Lorelai stood up and walked lazily across the floor. Luke looked over and saw her naked body approaching and he smiled to himself as he grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter just in time to feel her arms wrap around his waist from behind.

She moaned sweetly as she laid her head on his back. Luke poured the mix into the bowl. He could feel her breasts pressing into his back. He set the box down and turned around, still in her embrace. He bent at the knees and placed his palms on the backs of her thighs. She hopped up into his arms, attaching herself to his body.

He leaned up and kissed her. Her fingers went to his neck and she kissed him back.

Luke moved forward and pressed her onto the counter of the sink as their tongues dueled.

After a minute, they pulled apart. Lorelai smiled, looking into his eyes. She leaned in and brought her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. His arms tightened around her waist in response.

They separated. "Okay, um, I'm gonna finish up here. When you get out of the shower, we're gonna talk, okay?"

Lorelai's feet slid to the floor. She smiled. "Okay," she said before walking away. "When I come out, I want to see a huge pot of coffee waiting on me, Buster," she replied playfully.

"I'm already on it," he responded as he put the filters back after having taken a couple out.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai came out of the bathroom dressed in a long shirt of his. Her hair was tied up on the top.

Luke looked up from the table. "Jesus," he muttered as his eyes scanned her body.

She smiled and hit a pose in the middle of the floor. "You like?"

He nodded slowly, unable to take his gaze away. "I like."

"Yeah, well, keep it in your pants," she said as she scurried over to the table full of food. "…because it's crunch time!" She exclaimed happily as she pulled out a chair.

Luke chuckled as he picked up his own fork. He had just finished preparation, and he waited on her to join him before eating.

"You didn't have to wait on me," she said sweetly as she focused on getting her food ready to consume. "You know I wouldn't have waited on you," she said with conviction.

He shook his head. "Yeah, unfortunately, I do know. Patience _is not_ one of your many favorable attributes," he added.

Lorelai took a huge bite of pancake and rolled her eyes back in appreciation . Her stomach felt like a pit. "I'll have you know that I am very patient." She picked up her mug of coffee and drunk half of it in a matter of seconds. The heat was nothing to her.

Luke nodded dismissively. They sat and ate quietly for a few minutes.

Luke picked up his glass of orange juice and drank. He was no where near finished, but he set the glass down and wiped his mouth as he looked at her. "Do you want to start or should I?"

Lorelai didn't look up. She kept eating. "You can start," she said glancing at him. _Damn, where did this man learn to cook?_ She continued eating as if she'd been denied food for days.

"Okay," he said looking down. She was the one good at the whole talking thing. He didn't know what to say. "Um, so…last night was…new."

Lorelai smiled. "It was," she agreed. She looked up at him as she chewed the food in her mouth. Once finished, she reached for her mug and brought it to her lips, still looking at him over the rim. She finished it off and looked into it with a pout, then back at him with the same expression.

He sighed loudly and took her mug to re-fill it. She smiled instantly as she went back to eating. He poured her another cup, then set it in front of her before taking his seat again.

He watched her for a second, wondering if she was ever going to come up for air.

"Lorelai, can you stop eating for a second?" He asked warily.

"But that would mean I wouldn't be _eating_," she whined as she broke off a piece of bacon and stuffed it into her already packed mouth.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "I just want your attention for a second. The food's not going anywhere."

Lorelai sighed and dropped her bacon back to the plate. Her cheeks were expanded with food. She bobbed her head from side-to-side animatedly as she tried to swallow quickly. Accomplished, she took a long sip of coffee, then sighed.

"Okay," she said.

Luke's eyes shifted, then he focused on her. "How do you feel about last night?" He asked reluctantly.

Lorelai shrugged. "I feel great about last night. It was an awesome night."

His eyes moved around the room, trying to make sense of her words. "Yeah, it was," he said slowly. "But how do you _feel_ about it?"

She continued to look at him. "How do you feel about it?" She asked casually.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

He sighed. "Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled. "Luke, last night meant a lot to me." She paused. "It meant everything, actually." Luke stared into her eyes. "Now, you."

His eyes moved downward and he stared into his plate. He shrugged and sighed. He decided to just be honest with her. He felt that after what had taken place that night--how passionate he had been with her--she already knew he thought the world of her.

"We've been friends for a long time," he said quietly. "And_ for _a long time, I kept a lot of stuff bottled up." He looked at her quickly as if he felt some sort of shame. Lorelai smiled.

"How long?" She asked

He shrugged. "Since about six months after meeting you."

Lorelai looked shocked. "Wow. That's a long time."

He got defensive. "Yeah, but like I said, it was bottled up, so it's not like I was sitting around pining or anything. I knew we were friends…and I respected that."

She nodded with wide eyes at his quick need to defend himself. "Okay," she said peacefully.

He calmed down and looked at her. "So, you've, uh, thought about us?" He asked, remembering her heartfelt statement just a minute ago.

"Yeah. I've thought about us, Luke."

He paused. Then, his shock seemed to deflate as he asked, "Like…just having…sex?" He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had nothing but respect for Lorelai, but he also knew how her mind tended to work.

She regarded him softly. "Sometimes." She gestured to him. "You can't blame me for that." She tried to make him laugh, but he found little funny about it. Lorelai said what she was about to say next, even before his hurt look appeared. "But mostly, Luke, I thought of us being in a relationship, making each other laugh, being there for each other…and making love."

He stared at her, taken aback.

"I'm settled," she said softly. "I'm settled with you."

He swallowed slowly. "So, this wasn't just…nothing?"

"Hell no," she answered with a slight chuckle. "Not for me." She waved toward him. "But Luke, I slipped up." She shrugged. "I let myself slip up and…I let this happen. With all of my heart, I can promise you that I have not one regret. It felt good to be able to act on my feelings for you. But I don't want to push you into this. We can still remain friends. We can bring it back some. If you need more time to—"

"More time to what?" He interrupted with a dubious expression. Was she crazy?

She shrugged. They stared at one another. "More time to…live and see if there's something else…or some_one_ else out there." The previous night had deepened her feelings so much for him. She was no longer on that cusp of falling. Her feelings were cemented. And it pained her to have to say what she said, but she knew she could hold it in if that's what she had to do. She wanted this to be right for them both.

He folded his arms. "And while I'm out _living_, what do you plan to do?" He asked. This was getting more comical by the second.

Her eyes went off to the side. Came back to him. She smiled sadly. "I'll wait," she replied quietly. He had, after all, waited on her. All the guys, all the stories. He sat through it all. As her friend.

Luke rolled his eyes. He didn't have the instinct to give her that _grand _reassurance. Swooping her in his arms and telling her all the things that would bring an audience to tears. He, instead, got annoyed as hell.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me with the things you say." Lorelai looked up at him confused. He went on. "What in the hell makes you think I want to go out and screw everything just to say that I've, and I quote, _lived_? It's so great how you've known me all these damn years, and you could think that I'm that guy." He looked at her pointedly. "You know what would happen if you backed off? If we went back to being platonic?" Silence. "Nothing!" He answered. "We'd both be sitting around looking stupid. You wouldn't be happy, and I know damn well I wouldn't be happy. We'd just be sitting around looking stupid and being miserable…while we wait for what? For me to find somebody better than you?" He frowned. "Please."

Silence filled the room. Lorelai breathed quietly as she shyly tossed glances at him. Luke sat silently fuming over her_ thinking _she knew what was best for him. She swallowed. "So...you want this?" He looked at her, annoyance still evident. "I mean, _want this _want this?"

His expression softened, followed by his voice. "What do you think?"

She didn't seem to pay him any attention. "Because I'm not talking a three month fling here, Luke. I don't want that with you. I've had time to think about this. Digest it. Even had time to try to fight it a little bit," she said shaking her head. "And more than anything, I've had soooo much time...to accept this and embrace this as something that I want. I don't want this to be circumstantial for you."

Luke stared at her intently until she finished speaking. "Can I ask you a question?"

Lorelai sat up with alert. "Sure," she answered. She figured he was about to come with an understanding of what she meant.

"Why are you still talking?" He asked seriously. Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No, seriously...why are you still talking?" He asked again. "What are you--thinking I'm in over my head with this?" She didn't say anything. He leaned up on the table. "Lorelai, you tell me all the time how you want me to be happy. You _always_ say that. Well, guess what? _Tada_!" He said holding his arms out. Lorelai chuckled. "I'm happy. Stop trying to over-analyze. I want this." He leaned back. "I would be stupid not to," he added quietly.

Lorelai looked at him for a moment. Then, she dropped her eyes thoughtfully. Her eyes returned to him. "So, this is it?"

He sighed, exhausted. "This is it," he said meaningfully.

A smile crept onto her face. "Me and you?"

He smiled. Tried not to because he was still a little peeved with her. "Me and you," he said looking into her eyes.

Her smile broadened. "Forever?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't get corny."

"Oh, I'm already there, Baby!"

"Well, make a U-turn."

Lorelai's heart raced at lightening speed. She could almost hear it. She looked at Luke, her eyes sparkling with delight. "This is good, Luke," she said, her voice cracking at the things she wanted to say to him. "This is incredibly good."

She was as happy as he had ever seen her. He smiled fully. "Yeah, well, so are these pancakes. Eat yours before they get cold."

She laughed and looked at him a second longer before picking up her fork. Her hand shook as she tried to cut her pancake.

Finally cutting through it, she stuck her fork in and brought it to her mouth.

She looked at Luke across the table as he ate from his own plate. Her smile returned as she chewed slowly. She was sure her food had never tasted so wonderful.

**-The End-**

Hope you guys are still awake. Know it was long. Let me know something, please. Peace.


End file.
